The Grind
by rockhotch31
Summary: There are one hundred sixty-two games in the regular pro baseball season. My OC Zach Hotchner, a pro baseball player and his teammates are taking the next step. With the love and support of Zach's family and friends. What will the post season of major league baseball be for Zach and his supporters?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry. This one is going to have its fair share of baseball in it. That said, I hope it gives you a look into the backside of playing baseball. The grueling schedule with the injuries and travel, the business behind making a successful team and hopefully making the playoffs. I know for a lot of you, that's not your cup of tea. I've tried my best to mix in the families and friends.**

**I need the therapy so I'm going to write it. I'll explain at the end of the second chapter.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach Hotchner eased himself into the Jacuzzi tub of the Master bathroom in his home after the Sunday afternoon game and having a late dinner with Caleigh. The end of the regular season of the major league schedule was a week later. The kids were tucked in for the night. Caleigh handed him a stiff drink and left him alone. Zach reflected on the season, letting the swirling, bubbling warm water ease his aching back.

The end of June saw the Braves break out with their division foes hitting a rough stretch. The Braves roared into first place in the NL East division. They never gave up that lead. But it wasn't without its bumps. They struggled mightily in July with a bullpen that had issues. It put more pressure on the hitters to score as many runs as they could and hope the bullpen could hang on. It was tough on the team. But they did it.

Alex Anthopoulos, the Braves General Manager, recognized what the team needed and did his GM magic. Less than two hours before the end of July trade deadline, he scored three major trades to shore up the weakest links of the Braves roster. He added three excellent relievers to the bullpen without giving away any of the Braves' top prospects in their farm system. Just after that, Dansby went down with an injury. Alex pulled off more of his brilliance, getting a shortstop who had been released by the Mets. He added another key addition to the team when the roster expanded September 1st. Zach smiled at Anthopoulos' brilliance, raising his glass and taking a drink.

The Braves cruised through August, increasing their lead in the NL East. The homestand after Jack went back home with Aaron and Beth was huge.

Baseball pundits say September is when you make your mark. The Braves did, winning each series on the road against their division opponents. Zach smiled at the memory of Jack texting him the number of days until clinching, aka winning the NL East. _I_ _know the numbers Jack_ Zach texted back. _Tell them to dad and Beth._

_You guys are so superstitious._

_No Jack, I just want to concentrate on the road ahead. I love you. But I don't need the stats._

_Got it Z-man._

With the BAU team out on a major case in Dallas the third week in September, Jack drove Beth nuts watching the games together. "With the Nats losing tonight, the magic number is down to two," Jack smiled.

Beth looked at him. "I thought you were a Nats fan?"

Jack shook his head. "I know the guys," he smiled. "I think they have a chance. I want Zach and the guys to get that." Beth smiled, rubbing his back.

In the first game against the Giants on Friday night at SunTrust, Zach had a big play at homeplate. He caught the throw from Nick Markakis in the outfield to tag out the runner trying to score from third base in, up to then, close game. But Zach had to twist around to make the tag. After the play, he winced a bit getting up. Snit and all the coaches noticed.

George Poulis, the Braves' head trainer, met him at the bottom of the dugout steps. "I'm fine," Zach growled. "Back off."

"God damnit Zach, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Freddie. You've got to talk to me."

"Talk to Freddie," Zach snapped back at him.

Sitting in the bubbling water, Zach shook his head at the memory. Freddie was hurting with a right elbow that had a bone spur barking at him. Freddie had confided to Zach how bad he was hurting. And Freddie's hitting was showing it. Zach knew how much the team needed Freddie.

Caleigh came into the bathroom and rubbed Zach's chest. "Need a fresh one?" she asked, nodding at his drink.

Zach smiled, clutching her hand and nodding his head. "Please. Then I'm heading to bed."

Caleigh rubbed his chest more, kissing his temple. "I've got three Advil waiting for you and me in bed to stretch out against."

"Thanks babe. I love you," Zach said. "I'll be there soon."

Zach smiled at the memory of the night before as Caleigh handed him his new drink. The Braves' winning the NL East with a stellar pitching performance by Andy. The team was giddy in the locker room with the beer and champagne flowing, spraying it around at each other. Like what they really were – overgrown kids playing baseball. Zach smiled at his best memory. The players walking back out on the field to meet their families. Caleigh just shook her head at him in his drenched uniform. "You stink," she smiled.

"It's the best kind of stink," Zach smiled, handing her a bottle of champagne. She took a big drink.

"Yes it is," Caleigh smiled, kissing him. Caleigh and Victoria rode with the guys to the game. To be safe, Victoria drove the four of them home. Zach and Andy had celebrated with the team but weren't drunk. Just happy. Alec and Mo were babysitting the three kids.

Zach laughed to himself sitting in his bubbling tub taking a sip of his drink. _We wasted a lot of champagne and beer to be stupid._

He reflected back more to earlier that day. The final game against the Giants, Poulis shook his head at Snit in the fourth inning. "We won the division. Get them the hell out of this game. They're both hurting. And shut them down for the KC series. They get four days off and can fly to New York for the series against the Mets." Anthopoulos signed off on the plan.

Zach crawled into bed with Caleigh twenty minutes later and stretched out with his back against hers. "You good?" Caleigh asked.

"I am now," Zach yawned. "And I get a few extra days with you," he mumbled before falling asleep.

-00CM00-

Dr. Gary Lourie, the Braves' team physician looked at Zach when Zach walked into the locker room the next afternoon at SunTrust. "How do you feel?"

Zach smiled. "Better than I did yesterday," he said. Lourie looked at him. "I'm being honest Doc. I told you yesterday and I'm telling you again. When my back gets sore, you don't put ice on it. Gentle heat works. Throw your damn medical books away with my lower back. I know it better than you."

Lourie had Zach perform a series of maneuvers to test his lower back. When Zach finished, Lourie looked at him. "OK, I'm in on the treatment," he smiled.

"Two drinks, some Advil and sleeping with my back against my wife's back with my legs stretched out may have helped as well," Zach admitted. "My back needs heat and rest when it acts up," Zach added.

Lourie looked at him. "When it acts up?"

"I've battled it for years," Zach said.

"For how long?" Zach looked at him. "How long Zach?"

"Since I drove the man that killed my mom into the front window of our former home with a tackle from one knee." Lourie looked at him, moved to Zach's right side and rubbed his lower back where the sciatic nerve was. Zach winced a bit.

Lourie shook his head looking at Zach. "And your warmth treatment makes that settle down?"

"Always has," Zach said. "You put ice on that, I'm a two by four for a week to ten days. They tried that at Mason over my kicking and screaming. They learned the hard way."

Lourie shook his head with a smile looking at Zach. "I'll throw my medical books out the window for you. But Zach," he added, "that needs to be addressed. There are exercises that we can get you doing to get that better." He shook his head. "But not now. They irritate before they start to help. That's an off season thing we'll work on."

"I'm in Doc," Zach smiled. "You know me. I'm not that difficult of patient." He nodded towards a training room that Freddie was in. "Unlike that dipshit. I told him last year to get the surgery." He looked at Lourie. "We need him Doc. Can you get him through the playoffs?"

Lourie smiled, patting Zach's chest. "We're gonna get you both through. You keep on your back plan. Just take it easy the next couple of days." He looked into Zach's eyes. "Please just be honest with me." Zach nodded with a smile. "Jordan and her team are trying to figure out some of their young gun mad medicine to get Freddie through."

"She's the performance therapist," Zach said.

"Like I said Zach," Lourie smiled. "She's young, knows her stuff and has connections to some brilliant sports med therapists in training at Georgia Tech. They'll come up with something with all that technology they've got their hands on." Zach smiled.

"Thank gawd you're my old schooler," Lourie winked at him. Zach laughed.

-00CM00-

Zach got home in time to say good-bye to Gabby. He walked into the house with Caleigh doing dinner prep. "The kids still napping?" he asked, kissing Caleigh. She nodded with a smile. "Can I help?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "I'm pretty much done," she said, pulling the aluminum foil around the cut up peeled potatoes sprinkled with butter pats, chopped onion and salt. "It's western burgers and picnic fries on the grill plus baked beans and fresh peaches," she said, tightly wrapping the foil edges together. "You're in charge of the cooking."

"I'll get the grill ready. Sounds like a great meal at home," Zach smiled.

While they were feeding the kids, Zach got the potatoes on the grill to start cooking. After the kids were finished eating, cleaned up and off playing, Zach cooked the burgers and warmed up the baked beans in the can away from the direct heat of the charcoal. The couple enjoyed one of their rare, in baseball season, dinners together with their children happily playing in the great room with Lexie keeping an eye on the kids.

After dinner and the minimal kitchen clean up done, they took the kids upstairs for their baths. Caleigh noticed Zach wincing as he knelt down next to the tub in the bathroom off the twins' bedroom to help Caleigh. "I thought you felt better."

"I do," Zach said. "But I'm not one hundred percent. It can still bark doing certain things."

"Like kneeling down?" Caleigh asked.

Zach looked at her. "Don't ask about crouching down to catch a baseball game."

With their baths done, they brought the kids back downstairs and put them on the floor in the great room in their pajamas. It was one more playtime to tire them out before bed. Zach laid down on the couch with his back against the backrest and turned on the TV.

That provided the kids the best playtime. They crawled to the couch, pulled themselves up and walked back and forth, holding onto the couch while happily babbling at their dad. Zach looked at Caleigh, while clicking through the TV channels for something to watch and reaching out to tickle either Trev or Tay to keep them moving.

"I know you talk to your mom every day. How close are we to having walkers?" he asked with Tay happily giggling at her dad's attention. Trev let one hand go while hanging on tightly with the other to get past Tay to get his time with Zach. He let go with the one hand, took a step to get past his sister, and quickly grabbed with his other hand to get the stability of the couch. Caleigh was videoing the scene on her phone and sent it to her family and Zach's.

Caleigh smiled. "Mom thinks six weeks or so." Zach shook his head.

Like always, with Caleigh keeping up with Beth where the team was, Penelope was included in the video post.

Ten minutes later, the team, flying home from a case in Providence, Rhode Island, watched the video that Garcia sent through the jet's Wi-Fi to their laptops.

The team all smiled at Hotch. Dave looked at him. "How does that make you feel Aaron?" Dave asked with a bit of his snark.

"How do you think Dave?" Hotch softly said. Dave smiled at him as grandpa hit the rewind button to watch again with a proud smile. Dave rubbed his shoulder as the team smiled more.

After putting the kids to bed, Zach crawled in the Jacuzzi tub. Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "Need a drink?"

Zach shook his head. "Nope. Just three Advil, thirty minutes in here and a backboard to sleep against."

Caleigh rubbed her hand through his hair. "You got it," she smiled.

Zach spent Tuesday and Wednesday the same way playing with the kids when they were awake. He was stretched out on the couch. When the kids went down for their naps, Zach and Lexie napped together.

Caleigh sent a text to her mom and Aaron. _His aching back is making him exhausted._

-00CM0-

Zach and Freddie met up with the team Thursday afternoon in their NYC hotel in the borough of Queens. Brian McCann looked at them. "How are you?"

Josh Donaldson walked up smiling. "That's Bmac speak for do we have a reservation at Sean's restaurant?"

"Yes we do," Zach smiled. "But it's early to beat the theater crowd."

Freddie tapped Zach's shoulder to look outside the lobby. Zach smiled. "Like right now guys. That's our ride." He looked at them. "To the subway. We're not messing with lower Manhattan traffic at this time. I'm hungry."

Forty minutes later, two taxis pulled up outside the restaurant. Six Braves players got out of the taxis and walked in the door. Kim smiled at Zach, hugging him. "Welcome back," she smiled.

"Thanks for the subway directions. They were awesome," Zach smiled as Kim got them to their table.

Kim looked at the guys. "Sorry about Charlie. I saw the video. That was nasty."

The guys enjoyed Sean's wonderful cooking for them.

-00CM00-

The Mets took two of the three games against the Braves, including the last one in extra innings with a walk-off hit. The Braves left ten players on base in scoring position and never got them home.

On the flight back to Atlanta, Snit shared a concerned look with Anthopoulos, shaking his head. Freddie's wrist was packed in ice. Zach was laying flat on his back across three plane seats with his knees up.

The plane continued home to Atlanta. The players were all on social media on their electronics. They and the LA Dodgers had clinched their division. The Central Division of the NL, with a tight race between the Cardinals and Milwaukee Brewers went to the last game of the season. The Cardinals won the game, sending the Brewers to face the Nationals in the wild card game. Win and move on. Lose and the season is done.

Zach hammered the seat in front of him. "Hey Freddie! We get three more days off with the wild card game Tuesday."

"I'll take it," Freddie smiled.

"You and me both," Zach smiled.

**XXX**

**A/N: "KC series and four days off". The actual Braves schedule after the series with the Giants had the Braves off on Monday. The next two games on Tuesday and Wednesday were in Kansas City with a day off on Thursday. Then the season finale against the Mets Friday, Saturday and Sunday in New York at CitiField.**

**A two by four is a piece of lumber (wood) usually used in framing houses being built.**

"**Sorry about Charlie". Charlie Culberson, one of Zach's closest teammates in this verse, in real life got badly injured the week before the series with the Mets. In a game against the Nationals, Charlie got hit in the face with a pitch. He suffered multiple bone breaks including his nose and in his cheek area. Thank goodness, none were life threatening and didn't require surgery.**

**But the Braves lost their best utility player off the bench for the rest of the season and the playoffs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the favorite and following alerts.**

**Yes, it's a bit more baseball. I promised family and friends in this story. They're coming.**

Chapter 2

Zach walked into his and Caleigh's home to Caleigh getting the kids ready for bed after his flight home from New York City. He lovingly helped her and then nodded to Caleigh to go downstairs. They walked into the kitchen. Zach looked at his wife. "I'm fine. And getting better."

Caleigh shook her head. "That back of yours tells me different."

"Yeah," Zach said. "My back is still barking. We both know my sciatic nerve. Doc Lourie has already said they can't address that until the off-season. Which they will. But Cal, the biggest thing is with the wild card play-off game, I can get some more rest." He looked at Caleigh. "I'm beat. Still."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I get that. You've iron manned playing a whole season without getting hurt. Creds to you. That should help your Baseball Hall of Fame resume."

Zach shook his head. "Why do I think I'm about to get the hammer?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "No hammer. Just take the time." She looked Zach in the eye. "And get some more rest. If you and Lex don't curl up on the couch tomorrow, you will get my wrath."

"Oh shit," Zach smiled, kissing her.

"Zach, I mean it," Caleigh said.

"I got it babe," he smiled. "And I'm in. I'll admit it. I need it."

The next day, Zach helped Caleigh with the twins enjoying time with his children. When the kids napped, Zach and Lex were best buds on the couch. The warmth of Lexie curled up next to Zach helped ease his back. Tuesday morning, Zach and Lex napped together again while the twins took their morning nap.

Caleigh and Zach watched the start of the wild card playoff game on the TV while playing with the kids and then getting them ready for bed. After the kids were tucked in for the night, they watched the rest of the game in the Jacuzzi tub together.

Zach shut off the TV in the Jacuzzi area of the bathroom. "Bring on the Cardinals," he smiled at Caleigh. The Nationals beat the Brewers. The Nats, as the fourth seed would face the Dodgers, who were the number one seed.

"Bring on getting you to bed," Caleigh smiled, getting out of the tub. "And sleeping with your aching back curled up next to me. You've got work to do Hotchner."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

With the Braves having a better record, the best of three out of five game series against St. Louis started at SunTrust Park on Thursday. The Braves had home field advantage.

The first game didn't play out they way they wanted. Dallas Keuchel struggled with his control and left the game in the fifth inning trailing three to one. The Cardinals got to Luke Jackson, adding four more runs in the sixth. In the eighth inning, the Braves, with Freddie and Zach helping, mounted a late inning charge to tie the game at six run apiece. Mark Melancon, the closer gave up a run in the top of the ninth and the Braves couldn't answer in the bottom of the inning. The Braves' fan went home with their team in a hole in their home park.

The next afternoon, Mike Foltyneicz was on the mound in complete control, throwing every pitch that Zach wanted and in the spot he wanted. Zach hit a two-run homer with Ozzie on base in the first inning. With a two run lead, Folty out-dueled the Cardinals' ace Jack Flaherty through the fifth inning. Folty got in trouble in the sixth inning. Max Fried, a lefty and usually a starter in the regular season four-pitcher rotation, came out of the bullpen and pitched flawlessly. Max pointed at Zach as he walked off the mound at the end of the sixth inning. Ronnie Acuǹa added a solo shot in the bottom of the sixth inning to make the score 3-0.

The reliever trio that Anthopoulos added did their thing. Chris Martin pitched a perfect seventh inning. Nine pitches; nine strikes. Three strike outs. Shane Green got three batters out on five pitches with three groundouts to the infield. Mark Melancon got his redemption for the day before with an easy three out inning. Zach pointed at him going out to the mound pushing his catcher's mask up on top of his helmet that protected his head. Mark smiled at Zach. "Thanks Cob for not losing faith in me."

Zach put his arm over Mark's shoulder, slapping his chest. "Not happening dude," he smiled as the Braves' players started the victory formation. The signature was Ozzie and Ronnie sharing a jumping high five just past second base as the outfielders and infielders came together. The crowd at SunTrust was roaring in celebration.

"I miss that," Jack smiled at Beth, watching the end of the game.

With the afternoon game, the Braves packed up and headed to St. Louis, getting into their hotel around nine o'clock that night. Waiting around for their room keys, Zach looked at Freddie and Charlie Culberson who was still traveling with the team and had been Freddie's roommate all year. Even though Charlie was on the injured list and couldn't play the rest of the season, his doctors cleared him to travel with the team since his facial fractures were already healing. Charlie was a special player and person that everyone loved on the team. They were happy to have him around. "Pizza, beer and cribbage in our room," Zach said, looking at Andy and the other two.

"I'm in," Andy smiled. The Braves had the day off on Saturday with Andy scheduled to pitch Sunday.

Charlie and Freddie smiled at each other. "You two get the beer; we'll order the pizza," Charlie smiled. Zach and Minnie got their room keys. Zach gave one to Charlie and he and Andy left their luggage for him and Freddie to get to their room. An hour later, it was game on. Josh Donaldson and Matt Joyce, a reserve player brought their beer into the room to kibitz on the card game. It quickly turned into a six-handed Cribbage game.

Sunday afternoon, all the crazed Cardinals fans were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. In the fourth inning, Freddie drew a walk. Zach homered after him. The two runs were all Minnie needed. Andy pitched a brilliant, two hit complete game shutout. Zach, taking the last pitch, came out of his catcher's crouch and pointed at Andy as Andy struck out Yadi Molina. "Yes bro!"

Snit smiled at Maddux. "Just like we planned."

Jack looked at Beth and his dad. "Awww man, I'm missing that victory formation."

Beth winked at Aaron with a smile.

Game four of the series didn't go how the Braves faithful, including one Jack Hotchner, wanted. With the game tied in the bottom of tenth inning, Melancon gave up the winning hit to Molina. As Molina rounded first base with the runner scoring, Molina looked at Zach and the Braves' dugout, drawing his finger across his neck.

Zach looked at Maddux. "Did I just see that?"

Maddux shook his head, knowing Zach was pissed. "Paybacks are a bitch. Thank you Derek Morgan. And you'll get yours asshole," Zach growled. Grabbing the rest of his gear, he walked through the tunnel towards the clubhouse. Carrying his three bats in his right hand, he took a swing at a plastic garbage can, sending it flying. The rest of the team looked at each other.

"Get in the locker room," Kake and Free said to them. "Now."

"And keep the god damn media out," JD growled at Jonathan Kerbler, the head of the Braves PR department.

The team got in the locker room and Snit shut the door. Zach looked around. "It's not any of you. You know me better. We win as a team and we lose as a team. I have no beefs with any of you. You are my brothers."

Kake looked at him. "What Molina did pissed off all of us Cob. But it's more with you. Why?"

Zach shook his head. "It's personal. I know it was heat of the moment for Yadi. Hell, I've studied him since I was in high school. To learn from him and be the best like him. And Yadi doesn't know what happened to my mom any more than all of you do." Zach hung his head for several seconds and then looked at his teammates. "And maybe I'm more tired than I've admitted. The ten year date of my mom being murdered is coming up. But it struck a nerve. I can't shake it. One of the members of my dad's team always says paybacks are a bitch. I want that payback. Not against Yadi or for my mom," Zach said. "I want it for George Foyet, rotting in hell." He shook his head and then looked at the team. "And yeah, maybe a little at Yadi for bringing all this shit back up for me."

Kerbler showed Snit his phone blowing up with texts from the media. Snit's temper immediately flared, with his face turning red. The redness was Snit's tell when he was pissed. "You tell those god damn jackals we'll let them in when we're ready and not a second before."

Andy looked at Zach. "You've got to tell them why." Zach looked at him. "They have a right to know why what Yadi did brought all this up. Not all the details; just one."

Freddie looked at Andy. "You know?"

Andy nodded his head. "He got drunk five years ago with that anniversary and told me."

Zach looked at Andy. "Thanks for backing me with dad and Jack that night," he smiled. He looked at the team. "Foyet knew every inch of the human body to maximize the pain he inflicted on his victims before he killed them. Before he killed mom, he looked at me, standing in the living room of our home. 'Your baseball career is going to be short'." He hung his head for a second and then looked at the team. "He killed my mom with a .44 magnum shot, standing behind her that went through her spine and exited out her carotid artery in the front of her neck," Zach said. "Thank god dad got there before Foyet could find Jack or me."

Freddie looked at Zach. "Why couldn't he find you or Jack?" he softly asked.

Zach looked at Freddie. "Foyet called dad to taunt him. During that call, dad gave me a signal how to get Jack and me out of the living room." Zach shook his head with tears forming in his eyes. "That mom figured out and supported."

The team all looked at each other. "Foyet was all about power and control. He didn't win that day," Zach taking off his uniform. "And he's not going to win again." Zach headed for the showers.

Snit walked into the middle of the locker room. "This one was tough guys and we're all tired. Let's get home tonight, get some rest in our own beds and have a light workout late tomorrow afternoon."

After the team showered, the media was let it. While the team talked with them as usual, the media could tell something was up. Some were brave enough to ask the players about it. Everyone on the team shook them off. "It's private," Nick Markakis, the team leader growled. "Don't touch it. Back off."

-00CM00-

Zach came into his and Caleigh's home a little after midnight. Lexie greeted him with her usual smile and wagging tail. Zach loved her up then tucked her back into her bed. He went up the steps and kissed each of his sleeping children.

He walked into the bedroom leaving his suitcase by the closet, took off his clothes, dropping them on the closet floor and climbed into bed with his wife. Caleigh rolled over and put her arms around him. "You OK?"

"When did you get the text from Andy?"

"Before you left the locker room," Caleigh truthfully said.

Zach rolled on his back. "I'm so tired," he admitted, looking into Caleigh's eyes. "And my back is killing me."

"I know." She got out of bed, went into the bathroom and came back two minutes later with a glass of water. She looked at Zach, holding out her hand. "Take these." Zach looked at her. "Zach, we have a MyChart online account at the clinic back home. For all four of us. I sent a message to Doc Shock."

Zach smiled, taking the three Advil she offered. "Let me guess on the message back."

Caleigh smiled. "Cal, I know his aversion to painkillers, being an athlete and the drug testing. As soon as he gets home, stick three Advil down his throat and let him sleep. Six hours later, give him three more and fill him up with breakfast. Then stick his ass back into bed," Caleigh recited the email. "And keep him on the same six hour cycle with the Advil."

Zach yawned, shaking his head. "I'm gonna miss him when he retires at the end of the year."

Caleigh kissed him. "You're not the only one. Please get to sleep."

Zach looked at her. "I'm missing something."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I've gotta take care of something and then I'll support that aching back of yours."

Zach yawned, turning onto his side. "One time I won't complain about the red headed wench getting home from a road trip."

"Asshole," Caleigh laughed, getting off the bed.

"At least it's not an inch thick cotton pad," Zach yawned.

"Thank you luvs," Caleigh said, walking into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Zach was snoring with his back against Caleigh's.

After the Cardinals got their workout the next day, the Braves enjoyed a light workout under the lights at SunTrust. Getting to the locker room, Snit made no cheerleader speech and headed to his office. The team was heads down and he and coaching staff knew it.

-00CM00-

In the final game of the five game series, the Braves faithful at SunTrust were roaring. It took Folty six pitches to get through the top of the first inning, getting three groundouts to the infield. Zach smiled at him as they walked towards the dugout together with the crowd roaring more.

To start the bottom of the first inning, Ronald Acuǹa walked up to the plate and glared at Molina, the Cardinals catcher. The first pitch he got from Jack Flaherty, the Cardinals' hot pitcher, Ronnie screamed down the left field line. He cruised into second with a double.

Ozzie Albies came up to bat and settled into the left handed batter's box, giving Molina his glare. "What the hell Oz?" Molina said. Ozzie ignored him and took the first pitch that Flaherty threw, putting down a perfect bunt past the pitcher's mound towards third base. Matt Carpenter, the Cardinals' third baseman had no chance to throw out the speedy Albies as Acuǹa advanced to third on the play.

Freddie, in the on deck circle, looked at Zach. "Help me."

Zach shook his head. "You ask me now with that elbow of yours? They're going to throw you outside pitches that you can't reach."

"No shit," Freddie said.

"Don't bit on them and forget their fucking shift," Zach replied. "Foul off the outside ones if you get down in the count. Wait for the one they have to throw you towards the plate. You can still drive them with that elbow of yours."

Freddie worked Flaherty exactly like Zach said getting nine pitches out of Flaherty. The tenth one, an inside cutter that missed, ending up over the heart of home plate. Freddie didn't miss it, splitting the gap between center and right field. Ronnie cruised home, scoring the first run. Freddie cruised into second base as Ron Washington, the third base coach held up Ozzie. "Come on Wash," Ozzie said. "I could have scored."

Washington looked at him with a smile. "Paybacks kid."

Zach stepped into the batter's box. Molina started his usual convo with his fellow catcher. Zach never answered or looked at him.

Rashad and Miguel raced into Zach and Caleigh's home, sweating from their sprint from where the school bus dropped them off to the Hotchner home. The twins, walking around the coffee table, smiled and babbled at them as Gabby handed each of the boys a bottle of cold water from the fridge while Caleigh cooled them off with a cold, wet towel.

Zach weeded out Flaherty, looking for his changeup pitch. And promptly drilled it into the second deck in left field seats of SunTrust. The crowd shouted "MVP" as Zach touched homeplate, sharing high fives with Ozzie and Freddie.

"Yeah baby!" Rashad yelled, sharing a high five with Miguel. The twins looked at the boys.

"Dad done good," Miguel smiled. Caleigh and Gabby smiled at both of them.

JD walked up to the plate and glared at Molina. "What the hell did I do?" Molina asked.

"You did a throat slash at us," Josh growled.

"That was heat of the moment dude," Yadi said.

"We get that," Josh said, digging into his batting stance. "But you brought up a lot of bad memories for a certain kid that has always looked up to you." Josh looked at him. "That gets you the asshole award. You made that kid hurt."

Josh took the first pitch from Flaherty and drilled it into Cardinals' bullpen in left field.

When the inning was finally done, most of the Braves batting order roughed up Flaherty for ten runs with Ronnie hitting a bomb to deep centerfield. Rashad and Miguel danced around the Hotchner living room sharing high fives. The twins laughed at them.

Four innings later, Snit pulled Zach and Freddie out of the game, sending Bmac out to catch. Francisco Cervelli, a late season free agent pick-up that Anthopoulos pulled off to replace Charlie Culberson for a third catcher and back-up first baseman, replaced Freddie.

The Braves cruised into the second round of the playoffs with a 13-1 win.

There was no big celebration on the field by the Braves' players. They did their usual victory formation and then waved at the fans around the park before heading into the locker room.

Snit met with the press in the media room while the players showered. David O'Brien was the new senior baseball writer for the AJC and got to ask the first question. "No beer or champagne? And a follow-up please."

"This team expected to be here. We tip our caps to the Cardinals, their coaches and organization for giving us one helluva a battle. This is just step one. We'll celebrate after we get past step two."

"And how are Freddie and Zach?" O'Brien asked.

Snit shook his head. "They're hurting but they are gamers. And just like every other guy in that locker room, they want this. I'll say it again. We know the team we have. They'll be ready to go Thursday against whoever we face."

**###**

**A/N: AJC is the Atlanta Journal Constitution, the major daily newspaper in Atlanta.**

**Why this is therapy for me. In the real world, the Braves, that I thought had a chance to make it to the World Series, lost to the Cardinals 13-1. At SunTrust. It still hurts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just run with the baseball stuff. Please.**

Chapter 3

Zach and Caleigh, enjoying their evening at home together, watched the division series game between the Dodgers and the Nationals in LA while giving the twins their nightly bottles. Zach's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hi dad. How's the case going?"

Aaron set his cell down on the table in the conference room of the Jackson, Mississippi police station, hitting the speaker button. Zach did the same thing as Caleigh turned the TV down. "We're making progress. Hi Caleigh," he added.

"Hi Aaron," Caleigh smiled.

The kids babbled at bit at the sound of his voice and then went back to their bottles. Aaron smiled. "How are you Zach?"

Zach smiled. "I've got my butt planted in the recliner with a slightly warm heating pad on my back and my daughter snuggled up to me drinking her night time bottle." The team, sitting around the table, eating their takeout dinners, smiled.

"That was a big win kid," Dave said.

"Hi Uncle Dave and thanks," Zach smiled. "Yes it was." Taylor pulled her bottle out and tried to reach at Zach's phone, babbling more. "No you're not talking. You're drinking. Be like Uncle Dave." The team all laughed.

"What's up tomorrow?" Aaron asked.

"It's a day off, either flying to LA and get a day at home," Zach said.

"What's the chances of staying home Zach?" Emily asked.

Zach smiled. "Em, the way your Nats are playing right now? I have a twenty I'm sleeping in my own bed tomorrow night. That would be huge for me and the team. With all respect to your Nats."

Emily smiled. "I can have divided loyalties."

"Henry is already worrying about it," JJ said.

Just then, Trev pulled out his bottle and looked at his mother. Caleigh rubbed his back twice and Trevor let out a loud burp. "My man," Morgan smiled. Tara shook her head at him.

"That kind of expulsion is natural in toddlers," Reid said to her. Tara shook her head more. The team all smiled.

"Zach, whatever the outcome, please take care of yourself," Aaron said.

Zach smiled. "I am dad. Thanks for checking up on me."

"We want to work a bit more before heading to our hotel," Aaron said. "Talk to you tomorrow. Love you all," he smiled.

"Love you too Aaron," Caleigh said. "Take care all of you. Good night Uncle Dave. Love you too," she smiled.

"Love you all too," Aaron and Dave said together.

"Be safe everyone," Zach said. "Good night from Atlanta. Love you dad and Uncle Dave." Aaron ended the call.

The next morning at breakfast, Emily, JJ and Morgan sat at a table together. "This divided loyalties is going to suck," Emily said. The Nats had beat the Dodgers.

Dave looked at Aaron. "He's sleeping at home tonight," Dave smiled.

"I'll take it," Aaron smiled back. "And I'm sure Zach will too." Aaron's cell pinged with a text.

"Cruz?" Dave asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Does anyone know what Canvas is?"

"Aaron?" Dave asked.

"The text is from Beth. Jack is already hammering to go to Atlanta and can use Canvas to keep up with his school work." JJ, knowing the answer, kept eating her breakfast. _I'm not getting in the middle of that_ she thought. Aaron typed out a text.

Caleigh, just finishing helping Gabby feed the kids, looked at the text on her phone. "It's from Aaron," Caleigh said, shaking her head as Gabby cleaned up the kids, then letting them loose from their highchairs.

Caleigh read the text, smiled and answered. _Canvas is an online program that students can use to keep up with all of their studies including assignments and tests without being in the classroom. And no, Zach and I didn't know about this._ She smiled again. _I do know, but shouldn't, there is a brotherly pact about sharing the playoffs together. The WS; not the NLCS. This is Jack, not Zach. You and Beth win this argument. My husband wins the next one._

Aaron shook his head, showing Dave the text as JJ quietly explained Canvas to the team. Dave smiled. "You gotta give Jack kudos for trying."

"You're not helping," Aaron growled.

"Let me pile on," Dave growled back. "I'm backing Zach if they make the World Series." Aaron looked at him. "They deserve that together," Dave softly said. "No matter the outcome."

"One series at a time," Aaron said.

"Which you tell your youngest son. And your oldest son will back you on," Dave said. Dave looked at Aaron. "For this one." Aaron shook his head as the team snickered figuring out the rest.

-00CM00-

In the minds of the Braves' players and coaches, there were good and bad things about facing the Nationals instead of the Dodgers. The first good one being with the better record, the Braves had home field advantage. The second was the travel time between the two cities. Two hours verses five and the two time zone change to the west coast was huge. And the third, since they were division opponents, they played multiple games against each other during the season. They knew each other.

The bad thing? They knew each other too well.

By noon on Thursday, game day, the whole team was at SunTrust. Zach and Freddie were in the trainers' room, both getting a new treatment from Jordan Wolf, the team's performance therapist. "It helps settle the nerve," she said, giving Zach a treatment. "You get this everyday from now on."

She looked at Freddie with Antonio, her top assistant, doing the same therapy. "You too. It won't take out the bone spurs that will probably still bite at you. But it should help with the nerve pain."

Zach smiled. "Doc said you'd come up with some magic."

"It's Jordan's voodoo," Antonio smiled with his Caribbean accent.

The rest of team was out on the field, doing stretching exercises and then a bit of running. The team started to head into the cages behind the dugout to take batting and throwing practice as the trainers helped Zach and Freddie get stretched out. They joined the team. They later moved to the field for their scheduled workout. The team was loose in attitude but focused on the job.

By the time the Nationals arrived at SunTrust for their scheduled workout before Game 1, the Braves were all in the lockerroom doing their thing after having dinner. Taco night was a huge hit again. Some were listening to music in their own world, others were playing cards together. The Latinos had a hot game of Dominos going. The video gaming room was getting a work out as well. Zach was satisfied to lay on the trainer's table with a hot towel under his back, listening to his music.

Freddie walked in with his elbow in a light ice pack and looked at Zach. Zach paused his music and pulled off his headphones. "Can we talk?"

Zach smiled at him. "You know better."

"How do I switch it up against Scherzer?"

"Freddie, he's going to throw you down and away or bust you in tight. Don't swing at those pitches. His control is good. But not that damn good. A walk is gold for us. Look at the batters behind you."

"And if I get behind?" Freddie asked.

Zach smiled. "Put down a bunt down the third base line against the shift past Scherzer. Rendon will never get to it in time to throw you out." Zach smiled more. "It's a hit in the scorebook."

"You don't play fair do you?" Freddie smiled.

"I want us to win Freddie."

Freddie lightly tapped his chest. "We all do Cob."

"Then let's do it Freddie," Zach said. "Throw them something they've never seen before."

-00CM00-

The pregame for the first game of the National League Championship Series was everything that the players and fans expected. While many of the Braves' wives or significant others were there supporting their guys, Caleigh, with Zach's full support, chose to stay at home with her young children. Victoria Minton, quickly approaching her third trimester, joined her with AJ. It quickly became a neighborhood party with everyone supplying the buffet. Rashad and Miguel gave the pool a workout after finishing their homework with Caleigh and before their parents joined the party.

Andy got the pitching assignment for game one. He made short work of the Nats lead-off hitter. It took him two more pitches to dispatch their second hitter. Anthony Rendon, the Nats third batter, who was battling Zach for the MVP title in the National League, dug in for his at bat.

Andy usually threw his nasty fastball for a first pitch strike. Rendon got his slider and flailed at it. Minnie froze him on the next pitch of a curve ball that he rarely threw. Zach signaled for the next pitch. Minnie nodded and gave Rendon his newly perfected change up pitch. Greg Maddux in the dugout hung his head to not give away his quiet pride of his star pitcher making pitches they had worked on so hard together with Zach's help.

Rendon looked at Zach as he tossed the baseball back to Minnie. "What the hell was that?" Zach shrugged at him. The TV analysts pointed out Andy's new pitches in his arsenal.

In the bottom of the third inning with the game still scoreless, Dansby Swanson lead off the inning, batting eighth. He weeded out or fought off Scherzer, fouling pitches off for an eleven pitch at bat to get to a full count. The twelfth pitch Scherzer gave Dansby got deposited into the Nats bullpen for a homerun.

Andy came up next and took the fastball that he knew he would get on the first pitch from Scherzer and took it to the opposite field for a hit. Ronnie Acuǹa worked Scherzer for a walk who didn't want to give up a big inning to the hot hitting kid. Ozzie winked at Zach. "Got it Cob." Ozzie worked Scherzer for a five pitch walk.

Freddie came up. And with the bases loaded, the Nats still put on the shift for him. "Freddo," Zach yelled at Freddie over the roaring crowd. Zach slightly nodded at Minnie at third base.

Freddie followed Zach's advice, scoring Minnie with ease. Scherzer, the only player that could get to Freddie's bunt, threw the ball wide of first base. The ball rattled around the fence past the Braves' dugout. Ronnie scored as well with Ozzie moving to third base and Freddie to second on the overthrow. The Braves were up 3-0. Freddie, protecting his elbow, got an RBI on a bunt. Standing on second base he remembered Zach's words and smiled. _It's a hit in the scorebook_.

Zach drilled Scherzer's first pitch fastball into SunTrust's Chop House in right field for an opposite field homerun. The Braves never looked back from the 6-0 lead.

Snit limited Andy to six innings. The next three innings, Martin, Greene and Melancon did their jobs.

-00CM00-

The Braves' throwing their "curve balls" at a team that knew them so well, roared into game four of NCLS with a commanding 3-0 lead in the series on Tuesday night. One more win and they were in the World Series.

Snit and Maddox knew what they were doing by limiting Andy in the first game. He was the game four starter in the Nats home park. Aaron, Beth, Jack, John, Hannah, Dave and Jess were there, compliments of the Braves. Caleigh, Victoria and the kids were once again at the Hotchner's Atlanta home with the Willingham and Gutierrez families. Rashad was a bundle of nervous energy, happily walking the kids around the great room, each one hanging on to one of his hands. Miguel sat with Lex and Dani, petting them, trying to calm his nerves.

Andy pitched six innings of shutout baseball. Nick Markaksis had the Braves up 2-0, hitting an opposite field homerun, scoring Zach who had a hit batting in front of him. In the seventh inning, the Nats tied the game with Chris Martin giving up the runs.

Freddie came up to lead off the eighth inning and noticed the shift the Nats defense had for him. He followed Zach's advice again, safely reaching first base with a well-placed bunt. The Nats had learned to not throw the ball around.

What Max Scherzer didn't learn was to not throw a first pitcher slider to Zach, who was sitting on the pitch. Zach drilled it into the seats.

Shane Greene and Mark Melancon were flawless. After Melancon threw the final pitch, striking out the Nats young phenom Juan Soto, Zach jumped out of this catcher's crouch and ran at Melancon with the rest of the team running to the mound to join the celebration. "We're going to the World Series!" Jack excitedly shouted, jumping up and down, hugging his dad, Beth and Dave.

Aaron looked at John. John smiled. "I couldn't be more happier for my grandson." Members of the Braves staff got all the family members down into the tunnel outside of the locker room to see Snit and Alex accepting the NCLS trophy in the locker room on the TV screens in the tunnel. They all shared hugs with Chelsea Freeman and Brianna Murphy being the first.

The TV commentator looked for Zach in the lockerroom. "Your 2019 NCLS MVP is Zach Hotchner!" as Snit waved him up on the stage.

"Yeah man!" Maddux shouted hugging him, pouring champagne all over him. "I told you you'd be this good," he whispered in Zach's ear.

Zach stepped on the stage. Anthopoulos happily hugged him as the family in the tunnel beamed with pride. Zach got to Snit and took a bottle of champagne from Freddie pouring it over Snit's head. The team roared so loud the family outside could hear it.

Zach got sprayed with beer and champagne from his teammates. Jeff Francouer, a former Brave and analyst for TBS smiled at him. "Congratulation Zach," Francouer smiled. "How does this feel?"

Zach smiled. "Thank you. I've got so many emotions right now. This is for my wife Caleigh in Atlanta with our kids and the family that supports us there. And all my family here in DC that I can't wait to see soon. But this really is for Braves country." The team whopped and hollered. "And my brothers, this team, who got us here with, and for, the best damn skipper in baseball." The team celebrated more shouting "Snit, Snit!"

While the family members were waiting for the team, Zach's family moved off to the side, watching the TVs. The group of family and spouses that supported the team from Atlanta continued to celebrate. Zach's family all smiled at them. Aaron felt someone rub his shoulder and give it a squeeze. Aaron turned and looked.

John Schuerholz smiled at Aaron. "This is why the scouting staff and I targeted your son nine years ago. We knew he was a young yet very talented baseball player. I knew he would be a leader this team needed. A quiet, lead by example one. Just like his dad," John said, looking into Aaron's eyes.

Aaron shook his head. "Thanks John," Aaron smiled, shaking his hand. "I appreciate that."

Dave smiled at the two of them. "Damn you're good John. Nailed that profile." Schuerholz smiled at him. John greeted the rest of the family.

He looked at Jack with a smile. "World Series Jackster!" he shouted. Jack nearly tackled John with a hug.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach walked out of the locker room in his beer and champagne drenched uniform. Jack raced at him. Zach pulled him up into a hug. "Now, Caleigh and I back you," he smiled, hugging Jack. Putting Jack down, Zach looked at his dad.

Aaron pulled his oldest son to him. "I don't care how bad you smell," deeply hugging Zach. "Congratulations son. I'm so proud of you," he said in Zach's ear. Beth rubbed Jack's chest.

"No champagne for me?" John said. Zach smiled at him, went back into the locker room and came back out, uncorking a bottle. He and John shared a sip together, with Zach handing the bottle to his dad. Aaron took a deep sip as Zach hugged his grandfather.

Zach looked around. "Who's driving this group, smelling as bad as me," he smiled, deeply hugging Beth, pulling her off the ground, "home?" Hannah got the next one proudly hugging her grandson as Aaron shared the champagne bottle with Beth. Beth showed Zach her cell of the video of the gang in Atlanta celebrating with their own champagne.

"Me," Jess smiled.

Zach kissed her cheek. "Thanks. Again. Love you Aunt Jess. You've always been there for us." Jess rubbed his chest with a smile.

Zach looked at Dave and shook his head. Dave took the champagne bottle from Beth and took a deep swig. "Yeah baby," he smiled at Zach. Zach hugged him, taking the bottle of champagne and then poured the rest over Dave's head to the group's laughter.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach said, hugging him again. "It was you or dad."

"I'll happily take it," Dave broadly smiled.

**###**

**A/N: It's baseball. PM me with questions. Just don't ask me to explain "the shift" teams do against Freddie. It's defensive positioning against a "pull" hitter. A hitter that usually only hits the ball in one area of the baseball field. I could explain it in detail and if you knew baseball, you'd understand. If you don't know baseball, please just accept this explanation.**

**WS is the World Series. Pro baseball's final playoff to have one team as a champion. For my internationals, think Super Bowl in a best of seven game series. It's called the Fall Classic.**

**NLCS is the National League Championship Series. The winner of the NLCS plays the winner of the American League Championship Series (ALCS). Remember, Major League Baseball in the States has two leagues – National and American.**

**TBS is the US national TV network that broadcasted the NLCS. And for you sharp-eyed readers, yes, Jeff Francouer worked with Chip Carey during the season covering the Braves on Fox Sports South. After the regular season ends, the national networks covering the league series' will grab a good analyst to add to their broadcasting team. Francouer took the gig with TBS.**

**Brianna Murphy is JD's significant other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Baseball reprieve! I promised there would be family.**

Chapter 4

Jack looked at Zach. "When are we flying back to Atlanta?"

Zach looked at him. "The team is flying home sometime tomorrow. We don't know the details yet." He looked at Jack. "You're flying into Central Middle School tomorrow morning." Jack looked at him. "Hey, I'm just big brother that backs dad and Beth who by the way make that decision, not me."

"You promised me," Jack said.

"Yes I did," Zach smiled. "And I keep my promises. But the World Series doesn't start until next Tuesday. No matter if the Astros and Yankees are still battling it out for the AL championship. That means you stay in school at home for the rest of the week."

Jack looked at him. "I wanted to be there for the twins' birthday on Friday."

Aaron and Beth looked at him. "Who says you're not?" Beth smiled. Zach winked at his grandparents with a smile.

Just then, Freddie, JD and Dansby came out the door of the lockerroom, each holding a beer. "Who needs more champagne?" Dansby smiled.

Zach shook his head. "I'm already getting a champagne headache." He smiled. "But, I'll take a beer." Freddie laughed at Dave, drenched in champagne, giving him a hug.

"Make that three more Dansby," Aaron smiled. He hugged Freddie. "I'm so happy for you," he said. "You've been through the tough times. Enjoy this Freddie."

"Thanks Aaron," Freddie smiled, hugging Aaron. "I am and with my younger brothers and the old fart," he nodded at JD. Dansby brought out the beers for Zach, Aaron, Dave and John. The other guys enjoyed spending a few minutes with the family, especially Jack. JD looked at Hannah.

"Do I get a hug from grandma?" he smiled.

"You bet Josh," Hannah smiled, accepting his soft hug. "Congratulations," she smiled. Freddie and Dansby got the same.

"Congratulations Josh," John said, shaking his hand. They took a sip of their beers together.

Freddie looked at Zach. "Snit is getting ready to talk to us."

"Thanks Freddo," Zach smiled. "I'll be right in."

He quickly said good-bye to his grandparents, Jess and Dave. He looked at Jack. "Dad and Beth will fill in the details. Get home. You've got school tomorrow." Zach waved at the group, going back in the locker room door.

Dave smiled. "I don't think that party is going to end for a while."

-00CM00-

Caleigh called Beth the next morning after the twins were sleeping. "Hi you," Beth smiled, then yawned a bit.

"Hi," Caleigh said. "I know my husband had a late night. When I talked to him after he got back to the hotel, he was more than happy."

Beth laughed. "I don't doubt that," she smiled. "But we were late getting home. The DC police had sobriety checkpoints set up past the stadium. We ran into one and got pulled over."

"Everything OK?" Caleigh asked with concern.

Beth laughed. "It didn't start out well with Jess rolling the window down with all of us stinking of beer and champagne from hugging Zach. Jess explained to the officer who we all were and Aaron showed him his credentials. But it added thirty minutes to our trip home. We all were a tired crew this morning. Thank goodness, Jess took the day off. She, Hannah and John slept in at the house."

Caleigh smiled. "And I bet Jack was mister funster this morning."

"He slept most of the way home so he was fine. But I'm sure the team is giving Dave hell this morning about his hangover."

Caleigh laughed. "I've got more details for you about this weekend. Julia, Dave's travel agent, just texted me. I'm forwarding her email to me to you and mom."

Beth smiled. "We can't wait to see the kids."

-00CM00-

Dave's limo service got him, Aaron, Beth and Jack along with Rachel and Tom to the Signature Flight Services terminal at Reagan International late Friday afternoon. Tom looked at Aaron as they walked into the door of the terminal. "I still can't get used to this," he said, shaking his head.

Aaron smiled at him. "Hit it Dave."

"Thirty million a year Tom," Dave smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "The kids can afford it."

Jack looked at the setting sun, pulling his bag. "I'm just bummed we won't see the kids on their birthday."

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "The birthday party is tomorrow."

An hour later, the private Lear jet winged its way toward Atlanta. Jack and Aaron were taking on Dave and Tom in a cribbage game in the four-top seats. Dave and Aaron were sipping their usual scotch. Tom had a brandy and water.

Beth and Rachel were enjoying a vodka and tonic in the seats across from them. Tom looked at the group as Jack shuffled the cards. "Rachel and I are taking the downstairs bedroom."

"No you're not," Dave said. "That's a foldout couch. You take the bedroom upstairs. I've slept close to a minefield."

Tom smiled. "Dave, our kids have all slept on that foldout couch. They've said its more comfortable than the beds they sleep in. You three can share the bathroom between the two bedrooms. We're comfortable and have our privacy, just like you are used to."

Jack smiled, dealing the cards. "I know where I'm sleeping."

Dave looked at him. "Or I could sleep on the fold out couch in your room," he smiled, "sharing a bathroom with you."

Jack started to open his mouth. "Walk away son," Aaron softly growled with a smile, looking at his cards. Jack clamped his mouth shut.

Tom smiled at Dave. "Can I use your line?"

"Feel free," Dave smiled back.

Tom looked at Jack. "Wise decision."

Dave sitting next to Jack, nudged his shoulder. "Busted."

"Don't rub it in," Jack growled. The adults all laughed.

Two hours later, the jet landed at DeKalb Peachtree Airport near Lawrenceville. The group walked out of the terminal to a seven passenger Chevy Traverse waiting for them. Aaron signed off on the rental paperwork as Tom and Dave got the luggage into the back and the group in. Aaron got the GPS app going on his cell.

He handed it to Dave sitting in the passenger seat in front across from him. "Navigate."

"Take a right," Dave said as Aaron started the vehicle.

Twenty minutes later, they were all in the Hotchner's southern home with Zach and Caleigh giving the kids their night time bottle. They gave the kids to their grandmothers, welcoming the rest into the home. Lexie and Jack enjoyed a reunion. Jack took his bag down the hall to his room. "Surprise," Rashad smiled with the TV on to the Astros and Yankees game.

Miguel looked at Jack. "I owe."

Zach winked at his dad helping get the luggage upstairs. "Guess what breakfast is tomorrow," he smiled.

After Rachel and Beth got the twins to bed, the adults enjoyed time together watching the end of the game as well. Rachel rubbed Zach's back. "How are you really feeling?"

Zach smiled at her, pulling her to him, kissing her forehead. "You're a nurse. You know sciatic nerve pain isn't going away in a week." Rachel nodded her head with a smile. "That said, these extra days off have gave me a chance to sleep. If I'm not tired, I can play through the pain. And my four-legged heating pad has been huge," he smiled.

Just then, the game finished. Zach walked down the hall to Jack's room. "Shut it down guys. You're not sleeping in until noon tomorrow." He looked at Lex. "You get your butt outside." Lex softly barked at him, following Zach down the hall as the boys got into their PJs.

The adults went to their bedrooms as Zach and Caleigh checked on the boys. They were all in bed. "We good?" Zach asked.

Caleigh pulled the blanket up around Miguel and Rashad's shoulders as Zach said good night to Jack. "I'm good," Miguel yawned.

"Good night pal," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his head.

Twenty minutes later the house was dark.

-00CM00-

Zach, Dave and Aaron did all of the cooking for breakfast sliders the next morning. They knew what was on the ladies plate the rest of the day. Beth and Rachel already had the twins up, changed and fed. Tom looked at the three boys. "Guess who's helping me with breakfast dishes while the cooks shower and shave?"

He got a chorus of "We're in." The boys held to their promise. Dave smiled at the boys playing a video game in Jack's room coming out of Jack's bathroom. Walking towards the kitchen, he met Zach coming down the steps.

Dave smiled. "Kids conked out?"

"Yeah," Zach smiled back. He nodded towards the kitchen. "Let's get our assignments."

The ladies were already starting their prep for the huge birthday party/neighborhood get together. Vic, Mo and Alec refused to come without helping out with the food. Zach and Dave were joined by Aaron and Tom.

Zach and Dave sat down in the kitchen nook chairs. Zach looked at Caleigh as she, Beth and Rachel were discussing the meal. Caleigh smiled. "I know you."

"Yes you do," he smiled. "Give me the lay of the land." Caleigh looked at him. "The menu babe and then let us help."

Caleigh grabbed her list. "Ribs and chicken."

Zach looked at her. "I'm assuming you've already bought and ready for me to cook on the grill."

"You assume correctly," Caleigh smiled at him. "Three pans of cheesy potatoes. Vic, Mo and Alec."

Dave looked at Zach and smiled. "I'm liking this menu so far."

Caleigh looked at him. "You know I love you Uncle Dave," she smiled. Dave smiled back at her. "Shuddup," she growled. Zach and Aaron shared a smile.

"My daughter," Tom proudly smiled. Caleigh gave him the Hotchner glare. "Shutting up," Tom said. Caleigh winked at Rachel.

"Asian Cole Slaw," Caleigh said.

"That's me," Rachel said.

"Fruit salad," Caleigh added.

"That's us," Beth said, looking at Dave. "You chip in on that including helping make it."

"I'm in," Dave said.

"I'm still trying to figure out a bread option," Caleigh said. "Oven space is going to be a premium with the three pans of potatoes and the ribs cooking."

"I'm making the chocolate birthday cake," Rachel smiled.

Zach looked at her. "Chocolate? With one year olds?"

Rachel smiled. "It's your mom's recipe. All the ingredients are natural that the kids have had already. No allergy worries." Zach smiled and pointed at her.

Caleigh looked at Dave. "The bucket of ice cream from Schwan's is in the freezer, compliments of you. We do not talk money on that. You've spent how much on us before." Zach beaded a look into Dave's eye.

"OK. I got it," Dave said.

Zach looked at Caleigh. She shook her head with a smile. "Go mister planner."

"The ribs I can pre-grill." He looked at Beth. "Include some aluminum pans with covers in your grocery run."

"Got it," she smiled. They quickly talked over size. Zach looked at her. "Pick up three packages of hamburger buns."

"Zach?" Beth asked.

"Butter them, add some garlic salt and I can grill them. Bread option solved." Beth pointed at him with a smile.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "How's the BBQ sauce?" Caleigh opened the fridge.

"Add two bottles," she said, looking at her mom, "to you and Beth's grocery list."

Zach smiled. "You ladies figure out your grocery list," he smiled at Rachel and Beth. He looked at Dave. "You and me make a run for charcoal and getting Minnie's grill. I'll cook the ribs early and cook the chicken later. You're helping Andy and me on that dad," he smiled. Aaron smiled with a nod of his head.

Tom looked at him. "What about me?"

Zach smiled. "You're the bartender."

"I can handle that," Tom smiled. "But what about that?"

"Everyone is bringing their own cooler dad," Caleigh smiled.

"I think our run," Dave said, looking at Zach, "includes some beer as well."

Zach pointed at him. "Let's rock and roll. But this Uncle Dave involves White Claw for the ladies." They got out of their chairs.

Dave shook his head. "Who invented that crap?"

"Hey you," Caleigh barked.

Zach rubbed Dave's shoulder. "Yes Uncle Dave, it's a girlie drink. But I take care of my lady drinking that."

"Something I failed at," Dave said before Zach could deliver his snark. Zach smiled at him.

Zach looked at his dad and Tom. "Grandpa patrol," he smiled. "Have fun with the after breakfast diapers." He and Dave headed out the door.

Caleigh looked at Aaron. "Much needed Uncle Dave and Zach time?"

"You know it," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The birthday dinner was a huge success. Trev and Tay, sitting in their highchairs, loved the adulation of everyone singing to them. Rachel's chocolate cake, a huge success as usual with the rest, was met with quiet probing by the twins and a few finger bites before they dove in to enjoy the chocolate goodness. The ice cream? That was game on. Rachel and Beth couldn't shovel it in fast enough. Zach and Caleigh looked at each other shaking their heads. "That will be a fun diaper in the morning."

Caleigh was live videoing the scene via Facebook to Pete and Melissa, the Dobson's and Sean and Kim who would watch it later after they left the restaurant.

After the twins were bathed and tucked into the bed, the group watched the Houston Astros beat the New York Yankees to win the ALCS. Zach deeply looked at Andy. Dave noticed. "Andy?"

"We're going to Houston," Andy whispered. "It's warmer there than NYC in late October with a closed in stadium roof. Zach's back just got one helluva a reprieve."

-00CM00-

The next morning the group went to church at St. Luke's, Zach and Caleigh's home church in Georgia. Zach, as usual, was very friendly with the members, posing for pictures with their kids after the service. He smiled at all the well-wishes from the congregation, both young and old, for the World Series.

When they all finally made it to their vehicles, Aaron driving the Traverse, followed Zach to their breakfast oasis. Jack got out of Zach's truck. "Hello Rose's Diner," he smiled. Caleigh rubbed his back with a smile, getting Taylor out of her carseat.

Rose and Charlie smiled at the group coming into the diner. Charlie smiled at Zach holding Trevor. "I know how I'm cooking for you,"

"I can't wait," Zach smiled.

-00MC00-

The twins were down for their afternoon nap. Zach had the Redskins game on the TV. Dave looked at Rachel and Tom. "I think we need to pack up," he said. Tom and Rachel got the hint and headed out of the great room along with Dave.

Aaron looked at Jack. "We need to talk," nodding Jack to the nook chairs. Beth, Zach and Caleigh joined them, with Beth and Aaron sitting down next to Jack. Zach and Caleigh stood in the kitchen.

Zach looked at Jack. "Here's the deal. MLB allows each of the teams in the World Series to supply their own batboys and travel with the team. I've talked, first off," Zach said, "with Jake and Jose. They have no problem with you joining them. But your uni will have BB on it just like them. And they get the backend of you going back to the hotel with me. They expect you to step up during batting practice." Zach beaded Jack a look. "As in working your ass off."

"I can live with all that," Jack sincerely said.

"Here's the tough side," Aaron said. "You're school work comes first. With Caleigh's help, Beth and I know more about Canvas. You've got your Chromebook that you can use to keep you current on class lectures via video, assignments and tests." Aaron looked at Jack. "I'll say it again. That comes first. And I have at my disposal a certain tech analyst who has already hacked into the school's website and your Chromebook and will be monitoring it."

"You keep up with your school work or Caleigh and Zach send you home," Beth said.

Zach looked at Jack. "Beth didn't get that hammer advice from Uncle Dave or me."

"She got it from me," Caleigh said, looking Jack in the eye. "With me getting Garcia on this. Not dad or Beth." Jack looked at her. "Don't give that look Jack. I'm a teacher first. It's your school work first, baseball second. Or your ass is back in DC." Caleigh looked at him. "Zach and Andy need to sleep in. You've got school while the guys get their rest they need in your hotel room."

"You get your butt out of bed every morning and keep up with your school work," Aaron said. "That's the deal."

Jack thought for three seconds. He looked at Zach. "I want this with you." He looked at the rest. "I'm in. I'll blow Pen out of the water with my school work."

"Just worry about your teachers," Aaron said.

By the time Caleigh put the twins to bed, the DC group were in their homes. Zach, Jack and Andy entered their room at the Four Seasons Hotel in Houston.

**###**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Houston Astros of the American League, by virtue of their better record than the Braves, had home field advantage for the World Series. The Braves didn't care. Their mindset was _win one of the first two in Houston. We get three games at home_.

Zach and Andy woke up around nine the next morning. Zach rolled over and looked at the desk area in the room. Jack had his headphones plugged into his Chromebook, scribbling notes in his class notebook. Zach and Andy got out of bed, each of them taking the time to rub Jack's shoulder with a smile. They moved to the bathroom to do their usual _you shower, I shave_ routine.

Zach came out of the bathroom in his boxers. He put on a pair of sport shorts and pulled on a T-shirt. He walked up to the desk and hit the pause button on Jack's Chromebook. Jack pulled his headphones off, looking at Zach.

Zach smiled. "I heard you get up and shower. We get breakfast buffet here."

"Thank god," Jack said. "I'm starving."

Andy laughed, walking past the two, rubbing Jack's head. He reached into his suitcase, pulling on clothes to match Zach's. "We don't have our workout until four this afternoon at Minute Maid," Zach said. "We leave at three. With the hour time difference, I'll help you power out the rest."

Jack shook his head. "I can do it on my own Zach to keep caught up today. I just need breakfast."

Andy shook his head. "Definitely brothers," he mumbled.

"Shuddup," the brothers Hotchner fired back at him. The three slid into their slides and headed out the hotel door.

Jack looked at Zach as the three of them waited for the elevator. "How's your back?"

Zach smiled. "Not barking thanks to you," he said, rubbing Jack's shoulder, getting him on the elevator.

The three of them entered into the buffet area. Jack and Zach were pouring their first glass of apple juice when Snit came up to them. "Jack, you keeping up with your homework?"

Jack smiled at him. "You know it Skipper. That comes first."

Snit smiled. "You remember that Jackster. The team all supports that."

"Thanks Skip," Jack smiled. Zach winked at Snit.

Zach, Jack and Andy walked up to the table with Freddie and Ozzie enjoying their breakfasts. Ozzie shook his head, looking at Jack's tray. "You're half my size and you're eating twice the breakfast." Freddie smiled at his teammates.

Jack smiled. "Its breakfast Oz. The meal of champions."

"Amen," Zach smiled, sitting down.

Ozzie looked at Freddie. "It's an Uncle Dave thing Oz."

Ozzie smiled. "I gotta meet this Uncle Dave."

Freddie rubbed Ozzie shoulder. "Yes you do man. There is only one Uncle Dave." Zach and Jack shared a smile, eating their breakfast.

-00CM00-

Much later that night, the BAU team was taking a break from a frustrating case, assisting the Truckee, California PD. "It's a local," Derek said. "It's got be." Reid was looking at the whiteboard with the notes JJ had compiled on there.

"I agree Derek," Dave said. "But Hotch is right. We need a break."

The team got up and walked around the small police building, clearing their heads a bit. Aaron looked at his cell and slightly smiled, pulling up a text. Dave noticed. "Aaron?"

He looked at Dave. "It's a text Beth forwarded to me and Caleigh from the school district. It's an automated one, tied into Jack's Chromebook." He showed Dave the text. _Jack has completed all of his assignments today._

Dave smiled. "Sorta knew that."

Emily looked at him and snarked, "Geez, maybe you should be the senior profiler on this team."

Dave shook his head and looked at Reid still studying the whiteboard. "Doc, that first kill is telling us something."

"Yes it is," Reid said. "And I think I've got it."

Hotch looked at Tara. "Get the rest of the team back in here." Tara let out her whistle that could stop traffic.

-00CM00-

Next day, the pre-game ceremonies of Game One of the World Series in Houston was all the pageantry MLB wanted. Jack soaked it up like a sponge, smiling at Jake and Jose, his batboy teammates. The team, one hour from Quantico on the jet, watched it through Garcia's link to the jet.

The Braves were facing one of Houston's three aces in Gerritt Cole. He threw fastballs, located well, and dared hitters to get around on them along with a nasty slider. The Braves were more than ready for that. Acuǹa hit a deep fly ball to centerfield to start the game. Ozzie barely missed on one during his at bat.

Freddie looked at Zach, getting ready to walk to the plate. "Got him?"

"Yup," Zach smiled. What the Astros didn't count on was the rest and treatment the two players had got. Cole's first pitch to Freddie was a slider that he hung a bit over the plate. Freddie didn't miss it, extending his arms, powering a homerun into the right field seats.

Zach took the first fast ball pitch he saw and buried it into the railroad track that ran in the upper deck of Minute Maid Park in left field. The home plate umpire smiled at Jack coming out to get Zach's bat and the high five the brothers shared.

The Braves were up 2-0 as Zach walked towards homeplate in his catcher's gear, smiling at the homeplate umpire. The umpire crew for the World Series was a mixed crew of the best from both leagues. Zach stuck out his hand to Joe West, the veteran NL umpire and crew chief. "Congrats Joe," Zach smiled, shaking his hand.

"Thanks kid," Joe said. Zach laughed at Joe calling him "kid" after all this time.

Joe looked at Zach. "Cob, who's the extra batboy?" he smiled.

"You wouldn't want your younger brother that has supported you all these years along for this ride?" Zach said.

Joe smiled. "I'm glad Jack is getting it."

Andy pitched flawlessly, holding the Astros to two hits. The bullpen took over and did their job. The Braves won a game in Houston.

-00CM00-

Chief Cruz looked at the team in the BAU Round Table Room the next morning. "Garrett's team has been sitting on their butt for three weeks. You're enjoying the World Series," he smiled at them, "at home. Jack's team needs some work."

Justin Verlander, the second Astros ace, didn't get the memo from the Braves about throwing fastballs to them. Ronnie lead off the game with a solo homerun. Ozzie doubled. Freddie doubled Ozzie home. Zach singled, scoring Freddie. JD buried a Verlander fastball into the left field seats.

Folty pitched seven innings like Minnie, working with Zach. The bullpen took care of the rest. The Braves got on the plane to fly back to Atlanta after the game with a 2-0 series lead and a day off after that.

Zach looked at Jack. "How's the homework?" he asked, sitting down in the seat next to him on the plane.

Jack yawned. "I've got some catching up to do tomorrow."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "We've got a day off tomorrow. Caleigh and I will help you. Just sleep tonight." The brothers conked out together in the plane seats like usual.

The next late afternoon, Beth smiled at Aaron coming in the door, rubbing Molly down. "Hey Hotchner," Beth smiled, showing him her phone with a text.

_Jack has completed all of his assignments and tests. Check his tests scores here_.

Aaron pushed the button and smiled at Beth. "That's a day off with Caleigh and Zach."

"Ya think," Beth smiled, kissing Aaron.

-00CM00-

The Atlanta Braves matched the pageantry of hosting the third game of World Series with the Series coming to SunTrust. Jack soaked it all in again, enjoying every bit of it. Each team's players being announced onto the field. The National Anthem complete with the flyover of jets. "Wow that's loud," Jose said.

"Yup it is," Jack smiled. "But I love it." Jake and Jose smiled at him.

Zach staked Dallas Keuchel to a one run lead with a homer to start the second inning. Big D and Zach Griene, the Astros third ace dueled it out after that.

Dallas went seven innings, pitching his guts out, not having his best stuff with a sore shoulder. The Braves bullpen of Luke Jackson and Anthony Swarzak gave up four runs.

Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder on the way home. "Hey Jack. We're still up two games to one."

Jack looked at Zach in the front seat of Zach's truck. "I know."

Caleigh met them at the door. Zach looked at her. "Someone is beat."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "He showered?" Zach nodded.

Caleigh got Jack down the hall to his room. "This is why Zach and I have kept you up on your school work. We shut you down today. Get to bed." Caleigh kissed his head five minutes later, tucking the blanket around his neck.

-00CM00-

Beth texted Caleigh Jack's Chromebook update the next morning.

Caleigh fired a text back. _Give us a chance. He was flying and then beat yesterday. My husband is tired. Guess how your son is?_

Four hour later, Beth got a text from the school. _Jack has completed all of his assignments. No tests today_.

_Sorry Cal_, Beth texted back

-00CM00-

Snit and Maddux threw the Astros a change-up. Literally. The Astros expected Minnie to be the starting pitcher for Game Four on Saturday. Snit and Doggie had been sitting on Max Fried, the normal Braves' fourth pitcher in their regular season rotation who had worked a few innings out of the bullpen.

Zach looked at Max after he finished his warm-up pitches to start the game. Max smiled at Zach. And pitched a one hit complete game shutout totally in synch with Zach. The Astros threw Cole again. Ronnie, Ozzie, Zach and Kake deposited his fastballs into the outfield seats at SunTrust.

Zach got Jack into the truck to go home. "Don't say it," Zach growled. Jack just looked out his window and smiled.

Getting home, Jack hugged Caleigh. "How bad am I in trouble?"

Caleigh laughed. "They are all on their way down here tomorrow morning for hopefully the final game. On Uncle Dave. Zach and I may argue with that." She rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You do have some catching up to do. But Beth and me went to bat for you. Your teachers are in." Caleigh kissed his head. "They get it."

Jack smiled. "Tuck me in." Zach and Caleigh did with Lex curling up next to Jack.

Zach climbed in the bed with Caleigh. "They all are coming?"

"Mom and dad. Your dad and Beth. And Dave. They like your chances."

Zach snored his response.

Jack walked into the kitchen the next morning to all of the family already there. After hugging his dad, Beth and Uncle Dave and greeting Rachel and Tom, he looked at Beth. "Can I pass on the school work today? It's Sunday and I know my head won't be in it." Dave winked at Tom.

Beth smiled. "You have until Tuesday to get caught up. Your teachers all understand."

Jack looked at Aaron. "Dad, it's an off day tomorrow. I promise I'll catch up. But I just can't do it today. I've already got knots in my stomach."

Aaron looked at him. "That's fine Jack," he smiled. "But buddy, you've got to eat something," as Beth handed him a glass of apple juice.

Jack looked at Caleigh and Rachel. Rachel smiled at him. "Eat big this morning. If your stomach is like that now, how do you think it will be this afternoon?" she asked.

"The egg bakes for brunch should be done in fifteen more minutes," Caleigh said, handing Jack a cinnamon roll she warmed up in the microwave the "visitors" had already enjoyed.

"Egg bakes?" Jack asked.

"Alec made one," Caleigh smiled. "I made the other one watching the game last night."

"No Mo action on that?" Jack asked, taking another bite of his cinnamon roll.

Caleigh smiled at him. "Mo made one to help out Vic. Her and Andy's family are here as well."

Everyone in the kitchen heard Zach coming down the steps with his two children chattering away at him after their morning nap. "That should help his nerves," Dave whispered to Tom with a smile.

Beth and Rachel happily took the kids from his arms. "How are you feeling?" Aaron asked looking at Zach while grandpa tickled Taylor. Tay reached out her arms to him with a huge smile. Beth smiled, handing her to Aaron.

"I'm a little stiff and sore right now," Zach admitted. "Most of those kinks can be worked out once I get to the park. The big thing is I'm sleeping at night. I can live with the aches. At this point in the season, all of us have aches and pains. You play through it."

Caleigh looked at Dave. "Can you help me get the extra leafs into the table?"

"You beat sweetheart," he smiled. Zach inhaled two cinnamon rolls with his dad shaking his head at him.

They all sat down together to enjoy the brunch as Aaron and Tom got the kids into their highchairs. Caleigh sat down last, handing a jar of apple sauce to Rachel with Taylor next to her. They prayed together and Caleigh handed the other jar of apple sauce to Zach to open with Trevor pounding on his tray top.

Rachel looked at Caleigh as Zach pulled out two pieces of the egg bake in front of him and put them on his plate while Caleigh gave Trev some apple sauce. The first piece he mashed up and spread out. "Finger food needs to get cool grandma," he smiled at Rachel.

Dave looked at Zach. "Really?" Trevor noticed the egg bake and tried to reach his dad's plate.

"Really," Zach smiled.

"Even the sausage?" Dave asked.

"Even the sausage Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "They're toddlers," he said, scooping some of the egg bake on Trevor's highchair tray. "All we're waiting on is for them to actually toddle around on their own." Zach smiled at Caleigh. "We both can't wait for that to happen," he said, rolling his eyes.

Aaron smiled at Zach. "You drove your mom crazy when you started to walk. What does Morgan say about paybacks?" Jack and Dave snickered together, sharing a smile.

-00CM00-

Mo and Alec came into the home around four that afternoon as the family was getting ready to head to SunTrust. Rashad and Miguel came in with them, wearing their Braves' jerseys with Zach's number. Zach and Jack had left two hours earlier.

Aaron looked at Mo and Alec. "Where's Pedro and Josh?"

Alec smiled. "They're watching the game together at our house."

"Beer will be involved," Mo added with a smile.

Caleigh looked at the boys. "I've have some bad news for you," she said as the twins and Lexie happily greeted them. "We've got two extra tickets tonight. Zach had hoped his grandparents would come down but they didn't."

Rashad and Miguel looked at her. "No way," Rashad stammered, smiling. He looked at Miguel, who was shaking his head. "Come on dude! A chance of a lifetime to see the Braves win it all at SunTrust!"

Miguel shook his head more. "Jinx," he said, twisting his wrist.

Caleigh knelt down next to him. "I'll be there for you," she smiled. "And yes, there is that chance. But Miguel, you've come so far and grown so much, you need to take the chance with all of us."

"We're all going to be there for Zach. And you kiddo," Dave smiled.

Just then, a van pulled into the driveway. Tom looked at Caleigh. "That's on Zach and I dad," she smiled. Caleigh looked at Miguel again. "It's your choice."

The group all got into the van with Miguel standing next to his mother, his wrist twisting. Rashad looked at him. "Miguel please. I'll be there too." Miguel looked at his mother, Mo and the twins in their arms. Lexie was sitting next to Mo. She stood up on her feet and loudly barked at Miguel.

"Thanks Lex," Miguel said, getting in the van.

-00CM00-

Andy Minton, working with Zach, had his A game going throwing his best stuff that Zach had seen out of him in the nearly five years they had been teammates.

Justin Verlander, the Astros' pitcher had his best stuff going as well. It was a zero-zero game going into the seventh inning, with each pitcher only allowing two hits each. But there was one problem for Verlander compared to Andy. His pitch count, the number of pitches he had thrown, was nearly double what Andy had thrown. The Braves, like they did all year, worked pitchers into long at-bats. Andy was throwing bullets exactly where Zach wanted them.

Miguel watched the game, standing in front of Caleigh in her seat. Leaning against her leg, his wrist didn't twist.

After the seventh inning stretch, the traditional break for the crowd at the stadium between the Astros' hitting in the top of the inning and the Braves coming to bat, Carlos Martinez, the Astros' top reliever came out of the bullpen to relieve Verlander.

In game three, that the Astros won, Martinez pissed off the Braves with his antics on the mound, securing the win in the ninth inning. Rashad smiled at Dave. "What does Morgan say?" Dave rubbed his shoulder.

Dansby greeted Martinez with a blistering double down the left field line. Andy, a former high school outfielder, knew how to handle a bat. Snit sent him up to bat to do one thing. Put down a bunt to get Dansby to third. Everyone in the stadium, including the Astros, knew it as well.

Martinez threw his first pitch to Andy. Alex Bergman, the Astros third baseman charged towards homeplate to field what he thought would be a softly hit ball. Andy punched the pitch over his head into left field over the out-stretched glove of Carlos Correa, the Astros shortstop, moving to cover third base. Ron Washington, the Braves' third base coach waved Dansby towards home. Dansby scored easily. Andy shared a high five with first base coach Eric Young while Rashad and Dave did the same.

Ronald Acuǹa came up next. He took Martinez's first pitch and drove it into the gap in left centerfield. Andy cruised into homeplate, scoring the Braves' second run as Ronnie stopped at second base, clapping his hands. Ozzie, in the on-deck circle, smiled at Freddie and Zach.

Miguel turned and smiled at Caleigh.

Ozzie hit a single to score to Ronnie. Freddie singled to move Ozzie to third base. Zach glared at Martinez and buried his first pitch into the second deck of the leftfield seats at SunTrust. JD hit a double. Kake singled him home. "Paybacks are a bitch," Rashad shouted as AJ Hinge, the Astros' skipper, pulled Martinez. He and Dave shared a high five. Beth rubbed Aaron's chest. He was a bundle of nerves as well.

With a 6-0 lead and Andy running the bases, Snit and Maddux let the bullpen take over. Shane Greene came out of the bullpen to pitch the eighth inning. The first pitch he threw to Zach sailed high. Zach had to stand up to catch it. He dropped the ball out of his catcher's mitt into his throwing hand and then rifled the ball back to Greene. Shane stepped off the mound a bit and collected himself. And then got three outs on eight pitches.

Zach waited for him at the dugout steps. "Just a little hopped up there Greenie?" Zach asked with a smile.

"Ya think Cob?" Shane smiled back.

After the Braves' went quietly in the eighth inning, Mark Melancon, the Braves' closer came in to pitch the ninth inning. The first pitch he threw Zach had to jump out of his stance to catch. "Time blue," he growled. The homeplate umpire called time. Zach looked at the ball in his glove, transferred it to his throwing hand, bounced the ball off homeplate and totally rocketed it back to Melancon at his head.

Andy, sitting next to Maddux, laughed his ass off. "Been there, got that." Maddux laughed as well. Melancon struck out the first two batters. Rashad was jumping up and down on each pitch, joining the frenzy of the rest of the crowd at SunTrust. Dave and Tom smiled at him. Aaron was zeroed in on the game, with Beth rubbing his back.

Melancon quickly got ahead with two strikes to the Astros' next batter. Dave shouted at Tom over the roaring stadium crowd. "Help me with him." Tom helped Dave get Rashad on Dave's shoulders.

Jack's knee was bouncing, sitting in the batboys' area of the stadium, his arms around each of Jake and Jose's shoulders. Melancon threw his next pitch. The homeplate umpire signaled a strike, ending the game.

Zach came out of his stance, pointed to heaven and then raced at Mark, pulling off his mask and helmet, throwing them aside along with his glove. Freddie, Ozzie, Dansby and JD got there at the same time to propel all of them onto the ground. The Braves' dugout quickly emptied of players to pile on as the outfielders ran towards the mound as well. The rest of the bullpen pitchers ran to join the celebration. Snit and the coaches shared hugs and handshakes in the dugout.

Fireworks lit up the Atlanta night around SunTrust. "Yeah baby!" Rashad shouted, sharing a high five with Dave and Tom. Beth hugged Aaron pointing to the scoreboard. _2019 World Series Champions!_

Jack, Jake and Jose tossed their batting helmets into the air coming out of their area, jumping up and down hugging each other.

Miguel turned and looked at Caleigh. "Thank you," he said, hugging her.

Caleigh softly rubbed his shoulder, knowing that could be all he could handle. She looked around at her family and then SunTrust, taking in the scene while wiping tears, rubbing Miguel's shoulder.

**###**

**A/N: You know where the tissues are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. As you can imagine, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the one previous.**

***points at tissue box***

Chapter 6

The players started to get off the pile, hugging each other. Zach got up, offered Mark a handshake pulling him up off the ground. "You OK?" Zach shouted at him over the din of the SunTrust faithful still roaring.

Mark smiled. "Best feeling in the world being at the bottom of that." They shared a hug. "Thanks Cob. You are the best."

Freddie got to Zach. "Thanks man," he smiled, hugging Zach.

"This is for you big brother," Zach smiled.

"This is for Snit," Freddie smiled. The two young players separated from the team and pointed into the dugout. "Get your ass out here," Freddie yelled, waving Snit out.

The fans around the dugout started the chant. Zach raised his arms at the crowd, egging them on to join. The over forty thousand in attendance shouted their appreciation to the man that made it possible. "Snit! Snit! Snit!" Snit hugged Freddie and Zach together.

"You're my team captains next year," he said to them.

Members of the Braves' staff came out onto the field carrying boxes as the players and coaches hugged each other. Zach shook his head looking at Maddux. "Why I came back dude," Maddux smiled. "To get this with you."

"Thanks Maddog," Zach smiled, hugging him. "And Kathy."

Miguel pushed away from Caleigh and looked at her. "Can't see."

Caleigh shouted. "Aaron!" He looked at her. Caleigh pointed at Miguel. "Go to Aaron," she gently smiled. "He'll help you." Beth, with the family video camera out recording the celebration, got Miguel past her.

Aaron leaned down. "Miguel, I'm going to lift you on my shoulders. Then Miguel," Aaron smiled at him, "look around and take it all in. Enjoy it." Miguel nodded.

While that was happening in the stands, one of the team assistants handed Maddux a baseball cap and t-shirt proclaiming the Braves as world champions. Maddog handed them to Zach. "You know who should get the first one," he smiled.

"JP!" Zach shouted. Jack ran towards Zach as Maddox got two more for himself and Zach.

Zach pulled Jack into a huge hug, lifting him off the ground. "Thanks Jack! We did it!"

"I love you Zach," Jack said, tightly hugging Zach. Maddux rubbed Jack's back.

Zach put Jack on his feet. "You're first for backing me all these years," Zach smiled, putting the t-shirt on him and then the cap. Zach pulled on his t-shirt and cap, swung Jack around and put him on his shoulders as Aaron put Miguel on his.

Jack raised his fists in the air in triumphant celebration. The video of the brothers was playing on the huge stadium screen in the outfield. The crowd got louder.

Rashad pointed at Jack. Miguel raised his fists in celebration as well. Jack yelled at Zach. "Oh my gawd! I can see Rashad and Miguel in the stands with them all!" Jack pointed to his best buds. They pointed back with all of the family broadly smiling.

Zach looked up and spotted them. He pointed at Caleigh and signed _I love you_. Andy joined the brothers and did the same to Victoria. "OK, let's just lose it together," Caleigh smiled at Vic standing next to her as the brothers Hotchner celebrated with Andy.

Fifteen minutes later, a stage was assembled on the infield of SunTrust. Joe Buck, the lead Fox Sports announcer and Fox's coverage of the celebration was hooked into the video screen in the outfield. "Congratulations Atlanta Braves and fans!" Buck said. The crowd roared. "Please welcome the commissioner of Major League Baseball Rob Manfred to present the World Series trophy to your Braves and CEO Terry McGuirk." The crowd roared more.

"Congratulations to the World Champion Atlanta Braves," Manfred smiled, handing the huge trophy to McGuirk.

"Thank you Mr. Commissioner," McGuirk smiled. "But I'm not the one that should be accepting this." He waived Alex Anthopoulos and Brian Snitker to the center of the stage. "They're the ones that made this happen." The crowd roared their appreciation.

What no one knew was Bmac and Kake had got one of the team assistants to sneak into the locker room to get two bottles of champagne. The two players covertly carried them through the players assembled around the stage. The players all smiled as Bmac and Kake gave them a huge shake handing them off to JD. Freddie and Zach were in the front row by the podium. JD slapped them on the back, handing them the bottles behind their backs. "They're ready to go. Just uncork them," he smiled, with Bmac and Kake joining him.

The minute Alex and Brian held the trophy together, Freddie and Zach sprayed the two of them with champagne. The crowd roared their approval. Rashad and Miguel shared a fist bump. Freddie and Zach looked at the champagne bottles. "There's a swig left," Freddie and Zach smiled at Alex and Snit, handing them the bottles. Alex and Snit polished off the champagne bottles, still holding the World Series trophy.

Joe Buck started his interview of Alex and Snit for the TV viewing audience. Just then, another team of Braves' assistants and security personnel showed up in the section where all the family members of the team were sitting. Tom helped Dave get Rashad off Dave's shoulders and Aaron lifted Miguel off his. The team personnel got them out of the public area of the stadium and back into the private area where they all had dinner together earlier. The families watched the coverage of the after game celebration on the TVs set up in the area.

Joe Buck looked into the camera. "Please welcome your 2019 World Series MVP Zach Hotchner." Aaron shook his head, a proud smile forming. Dave rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

"It all finally comes together for him," Dave said. "All the hard work and multitude of games all these years."

The Director of Marketing for General Motors handed Zach the keys to a 2020 model of a Chevrolet Corvette for being MVP. "Thank you," Zach smiled. "I appreciate it. But if you don't mind, I'll convert that Corvette into two multiple passenger GM vehicles that can assist Andy's and my HAND Foundation."

"GM will be more than happy to assist you with that," the GM rep smiled.

Joe Buck smiled at Zach. "Your thoughts right now?"

"Wow," Zach said. "This is your wildest dream being a young baseball player coming true. And to get this with and for the best skipper in baseball is…" Zach said, shaking his head. "And the best bunch of guys I'm proud to call my brothers and teammates. My head is spinning."

Buck looked at him. "And that moment with Jack."

Zach lowered his head and shook it. Then looked at Buck with his infectious smile. The BAU team, watching in their homes all smiled. "A memory flashed in my head with a trip to a high school baseball game with our biggest rival on a school bus with Jack being a kindergartener the Monday after Easter. We've come a long way together over the years. I'm just glad he's here with me to enjoy all this," he smiled. Jack, sitting on JD's shoulders smiled at the high fives he got from the players.

Buck rattled off Zach's batting statistics for the Series. "But forget all that," Buck said. "You managed a pitching staff to a 1.23 ERA for the series. That's a new record."

Zach smiled. "That's the pitching staff and Doggie. I'm just the guy flashing signs."

Buck looked at him. "You and Andy Minton were on the same page the whole series."

Zach smiled again. "After being teammates together for five years, Minnie better be on the same page with me."

Buck looked at Zach. "How much does this mean to you with Greg Maddux here."

Zach shook his head. "The first time I saw Doggie when he joined the team, he said to me, 'I want to be around with you for another championship for the Braves'." Zach paused and looked at Buck. "I got goose bumps. The player I've looked up to all my life said that to me. But when I originally signed with the Braves, Greg gave Caleigh, then my fiancé the phone number to his wife. Greg's wife Kathy has been a godsend to my wife for Caleigh handling this life since day one. I looked at Doggie when he came back and asked about Kathy. He smiled and said, 'She's in'. When I got home that night, Caleigh told me she got the same text from Kathy. The true heroes of this championship are our spouses and significant others that go without us around for days, keeping our families together. That's the moment Doggie and I celebrated together tonight. For our wives; the true heroes. That's what Doggie means to me."

The TV coverage finally over, the team went into the clubhouse to celebrate together. The champagne and beer got a work out. Alex Anthopoulos walked into the area the families were gathered in.

He took a microphone and smiled at them. "I'm sorry, I've gotta let the men that play a boys game be boys for a while. But please know, that is going to be limited." He pointed at the stadium above them. "There's still nearly twenty thousand fans in the stands that want to see one thing. The World Champion Atlanta Braves meeting with their heroes. All of you."

Alex smiled. "The boys are on a fifteen minute time limit." The families all smiled. "After that, I can only promise you that the Braves have a multitude of drivers here to get the guys home safe." He looked over the crowd. "Zach brought it home. And I'll match it. Thank you. You're as big a part of this win as the players. Probably bigger. We love you and thank you for your support."

Dave looked at Aaron. "You or me getting the boys home?" he asked with a smile.

Aaron looked at him. "You know better," he smiled.

Dave smiled at Tom. "Holy hell! I can drink more!" The group all laughed. Rashad and Miguel both yawned a bit even with all the excitement. Caleigh winked at Beth and Rachel and sent a text.

Rachel smiled at Caleigh. "Why Beth and I took a drive this afternoon. Breakfast sliders for brunch including three boys are covered."

Caleigh's cell pinged back with a text from Alec. _Why Miguel got on van. A day off from school tomorrow. LOL_

_LMAO_ Mo texted. _Congrats! We love you!_

In another area off the clubhouse, in a hallway honoring the past greats of the Braves, the executive staff of the Braves were being interviewed by the media. Zach, being tipped off by one of the clubhouse attendants, quietly slipped into the area in cohorts with Kelsey Wingert, one the Fox Sports South sideline reporters. Kelsey was interviewing John Schuerholz. The media and executives all smiled at Zach sneaking up on Schuerholz.

John was happily answering one of Kelsey's questions when Zach stood behind John and poured a small amount of champagne over his head. Schuerholz shook his head, wiping off the champagne that ran down his face and looked at Zach. "Damn John," Zach smiled. "You're missing something," handing him the bottle of champagne.

Zach winked at Kelsey. "Thanks Kels!"

John pulled Zach into a hug. "Why I got you here kid. For this."

"I got the message from dad," Zach said in his ear. "Thank you for believing in me." The two men hugged tighter.

Twenty minutes later, the players on the field, still celebrating with their beer and champagne, smiled at their families joining them on the field. The remaining crowd applauded them, raising the noise level at SunTrust again. Caleigh got to Zach.

He pulled her into his arms, tightly hugging her. "This is it babe. Why we have gone through the grind for how many years. And one hundred sixty-two games this season. To get to this, right here, right now."

Caleigh kissed him. "Where's my champagne?" she smiled. Kathy Maddux took a drink out of a bottle Greg handed her and handed it to Caleigh smiling. Zach hugged the rest of his family, sharing an extra long one with his dad.

"Thank you," Caleigh said, hugging Kathy. "You have been my rock."

Kathy smiled. "You drink two swigs."

JD and Bmac came out with a handful of beer for Aaron, Dave and Tom. Caleigh passed the bottle of champagne to her mother. Rachel took a deep swig and handed the bottle to Beth.

Jack came out of the dugout still in his uniform and smiled at his buds. "Here you go guys!" Beth filmed Rashad and Miguel pulling on their championship t-shirts and caps. Zach walked up to the boys. Rashad ran into his arms to hug him.

"Way to go Cob!" Rashad shouted.

Zach hugged him tightly. "Thanks pal for backing Caleigh. You made this possible," he said, putting Rashad down, getting into this catcher's crouch, looking at Miguel.

Miguel walked up to Zach and put his arms around Zach's shoulders. "Glad to be part of the team."

The ladies' water works went off again as Zach softly hugged Miguel. "You are always huge in my world Miguel," Zach smiled. Miguel pulled away. He and Zach enjoyed a fist bump and a smile. "I'm so proud of you doing this tonight."

Miguel softly smiled. "I'm proud of me. Thanks to you and Cal."

"And Lex," Rashad smiled. Zach pointed at him with a smile.

Ozzie came out of the dugout with his uniform bottom pulled up to his chest, carrying a load of beer cans. "Where the hell is Uncle Dave?" he smiled.

Three hours later, Aaron walked into the Hotchner's Georgia home with Jack conked on his shoulder. Zach wobbled in behind them. Caleigh smiled at Aaron. "I've got mine," she said, smiling at her drunk husband, gently pushing him towards the steps.

"Uncle Dave?" Zach asked, as Aaron carried Jack down the hall to his room.

Caleigh smiled. "Beth got him tucked in."

Zach giggled. "Ozzie sorta ran him over," Zach hiccupped.

"Yes he did," Caleigh smiled. "Now let me support you one more time this season."

"Get me drunk, I'm home," Zach smiled. "Still my fav t-shirt at the mall kiosk."

"You bought two," Caleigh smiled, following Zach upstairs, pushing him up the steps.

"One for the week and one for the weekend," Zach slurred with a giggle.

Caleigh had him passed out in bed ten minutes later. Aaron stuck his head in the Master Bedroom. Caleigh looked at Aaron with a smile. "He'll be fine. I've seen worse." Aaron shook his head. "The boys?"

"All conked," Aaron smiled.

"Good night Aaron," Caleigh smiled.

"Good night my daughter," Aaron smiled. "My drunken son did say it right. You've been the anchor around here."

Caleigh smiled at Aaron. "I'll say to you what I say to Zach too many times. I knew my role before I said 'I do'," she smiled, hugging Aaron.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you too," Aaron said, kissing her cheek.

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the late posting. **

Chapter 7

The next morning, Gabby quietly unlocked the door and quickly shut off the alarm. She smiled, knowing what she was walking into that day.

Coming into the kitchen, she turned on the light above the sink. Lexie came down the hall from Jack's room, walked into the kitchen and did her usual morning stretch. She wagged her tail at Gabby. "You first," she smiled. "You're easy this morning." While Lex was outside doing her thing, Gabby noticed Caleigh's note on the kitchen counter and read it. _Gee Cal I knew it would be breakfast sliders and three boys. Alcohol soakers for the hangovers and fuel for the Three Musketeers. Why I've got four bags of groceries. _Gabby let Lexie in and fed her.

Gabby heard the twins starting to stir. She started heading for the steps when she heard Rachel come into the kitchen. "I'm your back-up this morning," Rachel smiled. "Two sips of champagne and I had enough," she smiled. "The rest all deserve the sleep-in."

Gabby smiled. "It was a big night for all of us. How's Zach?"

Rachel softly laughed. "How do you think?" They two of them quietly got the kids up and diapers changed.

After the kids were fed, Gabby looked at Rachel. "Go nap a bit more. Lex and I have the kids."

Rachel smiled. "I'll take you up on that."

Around eight-thirty, Aaron and Beth came downstairs. Rachel joined them, getting a cup of coffee that Aaron was pouring. "Where's Tom?" Beth asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel smiled. "He's up but not moving too fast. 'I haven't drank that much beer since I was in college'," she relayed, smiling.

"Good for him," Aaron smiled. "I would have loved to join them. But I knew how Zach was going to be. And Jack wasn't going to leave until Zach did. The team respected my sober cab title for my sons by refusing more beer."

Beth looked at Aaron. "Who's going to be worse? Zach or Dave?"

Aaron smiled. "My oldest son by a mile."

Beth and Rachel pulled out skillets to start frying bacon. Gabby got the ovens warming for the bacon and toasted buns. She pulled out the flattop griddle for frying eggs and got the toaster oven warming. Tom came into the kitchen. Rachel offered him a cup of coffee. Tom shook his head. "I need water first. Lots of water."

Aaron pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. "You're a champion Tom," he smiled, handing him the bottle.

Tom smiled at Aaron. "I enjoyed watching your son winning a World Series." He looked at Aaron. "A bit too much."

Aaron smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You're not the only one," he winked.

Tom looked at Aaron with a smile. "Current betting odds?"

"Three to one on Zach," Aaron smiled.

"Aaron, you know he deserves that," Tom said.

"Yes I do Tom," Aaron smiled back.

Tom drained the water bottle and looked at Rachel. "Now coffee please."

Rachel handed him his cup of coffee. "Now please fill up that water bottle. I think it might be needed shortly." Tom did, putting it back into the fridge.

The smell of bacon bolted Zach out of bed. He flew into the bathroom. Caleigh got out of bed, assuming the worst. Zach was standing at the toilet instead of having his head in it. "Good morning," Caleigh smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Not as bad as you think," Zach smiled. "I woke up at four-thirty and pissed out all the beer. But all the water I drank after that curling up with Lex on the couch did its magic. I don't feel like a total train wreck. Just a fender bender," he smiled at her, finishing the job and washing his hands.

Caleigh hugged him. "Has it set in yet?"

"What?" Zach asked.

"World Series champion," Caleigh smiled, hugging him more.

"That's gonna take a big parade tomorrow," Zach smiled.

"Brush your teeth and get downstairs. I think some cooks are getting antsy." She handed three Advil to Zach.

"Thanks babe." Zach kissed her cheek. "And I'm sure everyone is getting hungry. I could use some sliders myself."

Zach and Caleigh came down the steps. Their kids happily babbled at them. Zach got down on his knees to play with them, laughing as he chased them around, crawling after them.

Aaron looked at Caleigh. "He's not hurting as bad as I thought. A big pee session to purge the beer and a curl up with Lex on the couch drinking copious amounts of water at four-thirty this morning seems to have done the trick."

Everyone laughed at Zach, laying on his back, pulling the twins on top of him, tickling them unmercifully. Tay and Trev's laughter filled the room. Zach looked at Aaron. "Dad, my headache can handle this. You deal with getting three boys up."

Aaron smiled at him. "I'm in."

Beth looked at Rachel, hearing the shower running upstairs. She smiled. "I think some betting odds need to be amended."

"He'll be a pile," Caleigh smiled.

Dave walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later to the three boys powering down their first slider with Zach pouring them apple juice and Caleigh pouring each a glass of milk.

Zach roared with laughter. "You look worse than me," he said, draining his third glass of apple juice.

"I haven't drank that much beer since I was in college," Dave growled, taking a sip of the coffee Beth gave him.

"Gee," Rachel snarked. "Heard that line before."

Jack smiled at Zach. "Ozzie for the win."

"Shuddup Jack," Dave said, climbing into the kitchen counter chair next to him. Rashad and Miguel snickered.

After breakfast, the group, but mainly Zach had a wonderful Skype session with Sean, Kim, Merrill and Sela. "Sorry we couldn't make it down there," Merrill said. "A couple big cases here are keeping us busy. But I've got a lovely hangover this morning," he smiled. Sela shook her head with a smile.

"Kim and I were in the same boat Merrill." Sean said. "But I've gotta say Zach you look in pretty good shape this morning, considering," he smiled. Caleigh covertly swung the laptop around the kitchen to Dave drinking his coffee at the kitchen counter. The two couples roared with laughter.

When they were getting ready to sign off, Sean stopped them. "Aaron, we need a favor."

"What Sean?" Aaron asked.

"A chance to see the victory parade tomorrow in Atlanta," he smiled.

"Us too," Sela added.

Aaron smiled back. "I'm sure Garcia is already on top of it. I'll have you put into the loop."

-00CM00-

All of the Braves players and their families met at SunTrust Park Wednesday morning at nine a.m., pulling on their laundered uniform shirts one last time for 2019. Charter busses transported them to the start of the huge victory parade through downtown Atlanta aboard Atlanta FD fire trucks. Freddie and Chelsie Freeman smiled at Zach and Caleigh and Jack with them. "It's gonna be too much for little kids ears," Freddie smiled.

Dave turned on the TV in the kid's home. Taylor, walking around the furniture, holding on for stability, got to Dave and babbled at him. "I've got you sweetheart," he said, pulling her into his lap.

Half way through the victory parade through every street in downtown Atlanta that had Peachtree in it, Jack looked at Zach and Caleigh as the police escort and the fire engines sounded their sirens. Again. The fire engine they were riding on loudly honked its horn. Jack smiled. "They need this," Jack smiled, waving at the groves of people, lining the streets. "But I'm glad the kids are at home." The area around City Hall in downtown Atlanta was jam-packed with people, ready to accept the World Series trophy home. The ceremonies didn't disappoint them.

Driving back home to Lawrenceville, Jack shook his head. "This peace and quiet is good."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I get it. I've got your brother's headache yesterday morning."

Jack laughed as Zach shot Caleigh the Hotchner glare. And then winked at her with a smile.

It was early dinner with just the family. The Willingham and Gutierrez families had already been there to say their good-byes to the families for the season.

While Zach was grilling burgers and hotdogs, with Aaron's help, Aaron looked at Zach. The rest of the family was around. "What's the plan getting back home?"

Zach looked at his dad. "Caleigh and I need a vacation. Albeit, one with two kids. We're gonna hang out around here for a week and enjoy the down time." Everyone smiled at that.

"We're hoping we get a few trick or treaters tomorrow night," Caleigh smiled. "They had a dark house here a year ago for Halloween."

"For good reason," Tom smiled, bouncing Taylor on his legs.

Zach looked at the two set of parents, flipping the burgers. "Take this right. We love you. But we're in no hurry to get home. We need family time. Just the four of us."

Beth and Rachel looked at Caleigh. "We want to hang out here next week and take our time shutting the house down. Our plan is to go to church on Sunday down here. Have breakfast at Rose's Café. And then head out for a week long road trip towards home."

"I like that plan," Dave smiled, tickling Trev.

Aaron looked at Zach. "Dad, they're one. How long do you think we can keep them bottled up in carseats each day?" Aaron smiled. "We're going to head up to the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee," Zach smiled, "and stay at that place you, Jack and me did. Then do some hiking the next day." Aaron smiled. "With Lex along," Zach added.

Dave bounced Trev standing on Dave's legs. "Your dad and mom are good," he smiled.

"After that," Caleigh said, "we're just going to slowly work our way back home along I-81, enjoying the Appalachian Trail. If we make two hundred miles a day with crawlers, we'll call that a good one. But honestly, we don't care. This is our time."

Jack smiled. "Why you guys got Europe and Hawaii out of the way."

Zach shook his head at his dad. "Now he gets it."

Three hours later, the car service to get the DC family to the airport, backed out of the driveway of the Hotchner home in Lawrenceville. Zach waved at the driver as he got to the end of the driveway and started to turn to head down the street.

Zach motioned him to roll the window down. The driver did. "Tell Uncle Dave we paid for this end of the trip." He motioned the driver to head down the street. Zach, Caleigh and the twins waved good-byes smiling.

"God damn him," Dave growled.

Jack looked at his dad and Beth. "I think this completes one pretty darn good trip." Rachel rubbed his head with a smile.

-00CM00-

For some unknown reason, the nut cases and homicidal idiots the BAU chased decided to take some time off. The daily morning briefing was more Aaron and Dave working with the team, getting them caught up on reports and consultations. Each morning, Garcia brightly smiled, putting up pictures that Caleigh had sent her. They were updates of the Hotchner family slowly heading towards home. The team all smiled at the picture of Zach and Caleigh, with each twin in a backpack harness for children, heading out to hike with Lex in her shoulder harness and Zach holding the leash.

"Caleigh said the Dutch guy that took this pic was way cool. They had fun hiking with him and his wife," Garcia reported.

She smiled. "But these are my favorite," putting up more pictures. It was Zach and Caleigh, each holding the hand of a twin that toddled next to them with Lex walking between the couple towards the camera. Zach and Caleigh were holding hands together. Each of the twins, on the far side of the trail, nearest to the edge, bent down to pick up a leaf. There were a series of them, with the best being the kids handing their leaves to their parents. The hardwood maple trees in the background were still showing their glory of fall color with their red and orange leaves offsetting the family in their blue Braves' sweatshirts, all wearing jeans. Garcia smiled. "Turns out the Dutch guy is pro photographer."

JJ smiled at Emily and Tara. "Definite Christmas card photo," she pointed with a smile. Emily and Tara pointed at JJ with their approving smile.

Dave looked at Aaron. "They need this time."

"Yes Dave. Beth and I are in." The team all smiled.

Thursday morning, Garcia smiled at the team, posting more pictures. "They, Zach and Caleigh, had a wonderful night," Garcia smiled. "PBS posted a video on their website of Great Performances." She smiled at Hotch. "It's the King and I," she beamed at him. "The play you and Beth saw with the kids on your double date to NYC."

Aaron smiled. "Beth and I watched it as well." He looked at Garcia. "I know there is a but coming."

Garcia smiled. "They'll be home tomorrow night. We all want in," she smiled at Hotch. "And I believe we can get Uncle Dave in on the venue."

"You know I'm in," he smiled at Garcia.

"My email of the pot luck goodies is rapidly filling up," Garcia said. She looked at Reid. "That's all you boy wonder with me giving you a kick in the butt."

Reid smiled. "My job on pot lucks is to fill in what's needed that doesn't require me to cook. Kick Gina and Brian in the butt and I'll do my share."

Dave looked at Garcia. "He's good," Dave smiled.

"Rock on Pretty Rickie," Morgan smiled.

-00CM00-

Late Friday afternoon, Zach and Caleigh came in the back door of Dave's home, each of them carrying a twin in their arms. They smiled at the BAU family. Plus Caleigh and Zach's family. Tom and Rachel. Mike and Sarah. Bub, with a bye week in his football schedule. And of course Hannah, John and Jess. Plus Pete and Lisa. Beth was videoing it for Sean and Kim as well as the Lawrenceville family plus the Dobson's in Ohio.

Lex ran to Dave and sat down. Dave petted her with a look. Jack, in on the secret, had Molly sitting next to him, rubbing her head. Molly and Lexie were wagging their tails.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at the group and whispered into their children's ears. They knelt down and put the twins on their feet. Trevor and Taylor walked on their own to their grandparents to give them a hug. Aaron pulled Trevor into a hug as Rachel did the same, proudly smiling with their spouses.

Pete walked up to Zach. "I get the first hug," he smiled.

Zach pulled Pete to him. "You were my first true teammate," Zach said, hugging Pete. "Thanks man. You helped make this happen."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: With all due respect to any resident of Atlanta, every downtown street in Atlanta has Peachtree in its name. For real. Try that out on your GPS.**

**That said, yup. That's how I wrap up this one. Always been part of my writing plan. :D**

**Thank you everyone for the favorite alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all. As my proofreader pointed out, this story was telegraphed from day one of starting this verse. Yes, this was the plan when I finally embraced this story. All these years, with some breadcrumbs back to the original story. With Maddux there for Zach. I loved writing it. I just wish my real Braves hadn't broke my heart.**

**And mucho hugs to my OK Teacher. We sorta did this one in segments working with her weekends off. I'll help her as much as she helps me. I love and appreciate her support. Thank you seems trivial.**

**Guess what is coming next? Soon!**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
